Remnant's Courier
by MagisterShiryu
Summary: When he had first took this drug, he had ended up in the middle of NCR territory, with nothing but a minigun. The second time however, he somehow ended up in another world. Luckily, with all of his kit. '"Seriously, though? No signal?"' Contains a lot of swearing, and drugs.
1. Chapter 1

-*-/|\\-*-

Remnant's Courier

Chapter I

Grimm vs Courier Six

* * *

The Mojave Wasteland was an extremely dangerous place to be, if simply because of the monsters that had been irradiated, and grown to immense proportions. Then there was the separate factions warring over the control of New Vegas. Again, there was another threat, the raiders.

But, another unknown threat had risen. He was called simply 'Courier Six'. No first name, no last name. He wasn't called a threat by the people, but for the factions... That was a different story.

He was a single man, so why did the group of NCR Rangers, come back with their heads brutally cut off?

A single Brotherhood of Steel member in power armor, should have been able to kill him. But it didn't happen. With his power armor taken off, the Brotherhood member, came back shot in the head.

Every faction, in essense, had sent their best out to try and kill him. But they all came back in bags, the brutal way they were killed, sent back.

It was psychological warfare, at it's best. Whilst the rest of the factions, were feeling demoralized, the Courier had been researching about the Old World, attempting to get back some their weapons, since what he had gleamed from the various terminals, they were unbreakable, and packed a more powerful punch.

Luckily, his trusty gauntlets, sword, and favourite guns had recently been repaired, so he didn't have to worry about them breaking anytime soon. And his ammunition had recently been restocked.

The Courier activated his Pip-Boy, glancing around the interface. Good, it seemed as if he had enough armour, and weapons to deal with some of those Enclave pieces of shit, if they tried to kill him.

They hadn't tried in a month, which left Six worried. His paranoia couldn't cope with not being right, for a month, it seemed like.

Luckily, he was called the 'Juggernaut of the Mojave' for a reason. He had survived being shot in the head three times, had lived to tell the tale. He had gotten machine-gunned by the Brotherhood of Steel, and had only a scar to say it had actually happened.

Still, he admired the 'Burned Man', for surviving being shot in the head five fucking times.

God, he needed some drugs.

With that in mind, he walked up to his drugs cabinet, and took out five syringes, and stabbed them into his body.

"Shit! I took the one that makes meee-" The Courier exclaimed, his senses suddenly dimming down, and he blacked out.

Like all the times, he took that particular drug.

* * *

Luckily, that drug compared to the other ones, didn't take too long to wear off. But, still he wondered, why the fuck was he in a forest? They only existed in the Old World.

Unfortunately for the Courier, his other drugs had yet to wear off. So, he wasn't actually in a good state, at the moment.

He held out his katana, in a reverse grip, and walked forward, the drugs that he had put on himself, caused him to see everyone that he thought to be hostile, to be wearing a pink tutu.

So, when a wolf leapt at him the Courier saw, it in a pink tutu. And let it be known, that Six absolutely _hated_ pink tutus.

He immediately sidestepped the wolf, and cut into it's fur. He hit into the bone armour, but luckily, packed enough strength into his hit, to break the armour, immediately killing the wolf-like creature.

When he saw ten of the same species, he grinned an insane grin, and recklessly charged in. His sword made quick work of the animals, as he easily dodged all of their attacks.

But, when he saw a massive scorpion chase after a red hooded thing - luckily not in pink tutu, but however, the scorpion was wearing a pink tutu.

He jumped at the massive scorpion, yelling, "Get back here, ya bastard!"

The Courier should have expected the beast, to concentrate on him. But he didn't. The scorpion camught him in it's claws, and immediately descended upon him, the massive jaws opening, expecting an easy snack.

But, when the Courier suddenly pulled out a sniper rifle from his Pip-Boy, and no scoped the bastard in mouth, destabilizing the scorpion, everyone surprised at the man's appearance, and then by the gun wielding.

He smiled an insane smile, an effect of the drugs, and adrenaline. The sniper rifle disappeared, and he pulled out his katana, and lunged at the scorpion, slashing at the massive scorpion's open stomach.

The beast roared in anger, and lunged at human. Why wouldn't it die?

"Fuck! You destroyed my favourite jacket!" Six exclaimed, the drugs starting to wear off, instead angered by the destruction of his jacket. "You're gonna get it now, you sack of shit!"

He took out his favourite gun of all time: the mini-gun. Or in another words: the Avenger.

The Courier, angered, shot at the scorpion with such a pace that the beat immediately died with about fifty rounds into it's head. Which, even in his drugged state.

When the source of his agression finally died, he turned towards the people who were watching, and asked, more politer and quiet, then when the scorpion had killed his jacket. "Who are you guys?"

The teens glanced between eachover, each sharing a look of concern over the newcomer. They were concerned, since no-one among them could defeat a Death Stalker, on their own. And they felt rather ashamed for not attempting to help the man.

"Hello, to planet teenager? God, was I like this, when I was a teenager?" The Courier asked, which prompted the teens to unseathe their weapons and point it to the man.

"We could ask who are _you_? Seriously, though, who are you?" Ruby asked, her nervousness, not noticable by Six.

"I'm Courier Six. But where the heck am I? I have not seen forests in decades. Well, one decade..." Six said, as he rambled to himself.

Pyrrha took the initiative, and answered with the answer that the Courier _hated_ within the inch of his life, "We'll tell you when we get to our base."

"Come on! I told you my name!" The juggernaut complained. And his blessed drugs were wearing off... Which was making him irritable.

But, they had the numbers advantage, and despite what everyone thought about the Courier, he didn't attack everything within sight. At least, until they annoyed him. Then it was shotgun to the face time.

He reluctantly followed the team of eight people, his annoyance heightened, when he heard them talking about them. "I can hear you, ya know."

They looked surprised. He ignored that, in favor of checking the status of his mini-gun... And blatantly ignoring the Red Riding Hood imitator, who was checking out his weapon, like a hormonal teenager eying boys.

Six grunted, the minigun, still had ammunition, and didn't need repairing just yet. He checked his sniper, and sword, and found that they were also in good condition. He was rather perplexed, but simply took it as a chance in a million.

He followed the teens, observing them. The blonde dude seemed out of place, to be honest. But the rest of them, seemed at home, despite the fact that in the Wasteland, they would have been slaughtered right now. Luckily, the Courier had tolerance for non-Wastelanders. Like when he met that teenager, who had come out of a Vault.

God, he hoped that the kid was alright. Luckily, Six had given him enough weapons for years to come, and enough training that those NCR pieces of shit, wouldn't bother him.

He ignored his internal ramblings to glance at the metal behemoth in the sky. It looked something out of an Old World sci-fi film... Which was terrifying, since they had some even in the Wasteland, fucked up ideas. Then again, who knew that a massive atomic bomb was going to reset the world back to the 2000's.

He walked on, ignoring all the weary looks that the guards and the teenagers were giving him.

To the careless eye, it would seem as if the Courier was simply fascinated. But, his brain (which had been fucked up, long time ago), was in fact discerning the weak spots of the ship.

It didn't help matters, that Six was irritated with the fact that his trusty Pip-Boy's map was going haywire. So, if anything irritated him, they were going to get a shotgun to the face. Litterally.

"What is this old timer doing here?" asked an armored orange teen. And for some reason, Six immediately felt his irritation expand, to many heights higher.

The Courier immediately felt insulted. "Oi, I'm only twenty... Something." He quickly checked his Pip-Boy, and grinned, despite the fact that it was unnoticable because of the gas mask. "Yup, I'm twenty-two."

He was rather proud of the fact, that at twenty-two, he could cause so much chaos amongst the factions. Which may, or may not have caused his ego to inflate massively.

He glanced around, now bored. In the Wasteland, even if it was a raider, there was something to do... Even if it involved guns, swords, and power armors. At least, he didn't have a mini atomic bomb, like he had last time. Those were good times.

The Courier barely noticed the fact that twelve minutes had past, when he saw a massive structure, unlike anything he had seen. And, more importantly, civilization untouched by the apocalypse.

Where the fuck was he?

That, to be blunt, nearly made Six scared. But, like always, he got where he was going through the most simplest thing ever. Asking someone. In a loud, obnoxious fashion.

"Hey, big armored guy, who looks like my worst enemy, where are we?" He demanded.

The big armored guy (as the Courier so politely named him) turned to him, and with a raised eyebrow, answered, "We're in Vale."

"Vale?"

"In Remnant."

"Do you know of the USA?" asked Six. The answer that this hunk of metal gave, would (or would not) confirm his suspiscions.

"Nope."

Yup that confirmed it. His drug had somehow teleported him to another continent, or if that was possible another planet. Which was fucked up. How had he managed to get himself to another motherfucking world, with a _drug_ of all things? Maybe that's why according to that thing, his intelligence was only a four.

"When are we arriving, at some place that I don't even know about, that I hope isn't a school. I hate school." He rambled, his paranoia acting up, again.

Everyone now seemed concerned. For some reason. Wasn't a man allowed to dislike school? Not like it served him, much purpose. Apart from letting him know how to count, and read. And when to pick fights.

God, he loved that part of school - the part where you could beat the shit out of someone older then you, and no one knows about it.

"How can you not want to go to Beacon?" exclaimed Little Red Riding Hood imitator.

"What is Beacon? Apart from the item in that fucking game, everyone liked..." The Courier stated, bluntly.

"You don't know what Beacon is?" Cliché Hot Blonde Girl asked, as she crossed her arms.

"Should I?" He answered, blandly.

"Yes!" exclaimed the rich daddy's girl. "How could you now know about Beacon?"

He vaguely heard mutters of agreement. He blatantly ignored them, and declared, "Just tell me what Beacon is?! I need more of my drugs."

That caused even more mutters amongst the crowds. What wasn't... Oh. He was in what he recognized as modern civilisation. Luckily, he had a remedy to that.

A packet of sweets.

He stuffed them into his face, eating them, actually enjoying them. It caused the crowd, and the girls that had talked to him, to settle down. It seemed as if drug consumption was a bad thing here... Which he would try and maintain that rule. It wouldn't be good, to already be at a negative reputation with these guys.

When they finally landed (with the blonde guy nearly vomiting twice), he stepped out first, blinking at the massive school in front of him. It was obvious that it was a school - since their was the cliché old man headmaster, and hot headmistress.

There was a lot of cliché people in this part of the world, he realized. Would he be considered, a cliché by these people? He hoped not. Because Courier Six is not fucking cliché!

The Dumbledore imitator looked at him appraisingly, and the Courier exclaimed, "Can we get this show on the road!? I want to meet the Dumbledore and McGonagall imitators!"

The McGonagall imitator glared at him, and he relaxed. He doubted, he was in danger. Since, wasn't there a rule against killing on school grounds? No wait, it was fighting on school grounds!

"Mister...?"

"I'm Courier Six." He introduced himself. "Hey what's your name, Dumbledore imitator?"

"It's Ozpin. And this is Glynda Goodwitch." Ozpin stated, calmly, as he pointed at himself and Glynda. He turned towards the crowd of students, and said, "Get to your dorms. Glynda will get you to your rooms."

As Goodwitch, and the students walked off, the Courier said to Ozpin, bluntly, "Is she pissed off at me?"

"Hm. Don't know. Follow me Courier, please."

"Sure." Six replied, as he followed the headmaster. Who he still, thought was Dumbledore, by the way.

* * *

He entered the office, immediately noticing that there was a fuck load of coffee stocked somewhere around here.

"Sit down."

"Sure." He repeated, as he sat down.

"As you may have guessed, your arrival has caused tremors in my establishment. Now I wish to know, what a trained soldier is doing at a school for Hunters?" Ozpin asked, his demeanor not changing a bit.

"First off, I don't know how I got here... And second, what do you mean by Huntsmen?"

Now, Ozpin _knew_ that he had a situation here. How did this man not know about Huntsmen? Was he part of an unknown part of Remnant? So, he asked a general question, "Where do you live?"

"In New Vegas, USA."

"You're in Vale, at the moment."

"...So basically, I'm in another country." deadpanned the Courier.

"Yes." replied Ozpin, who merely took a sip of his coffee.

"You better not ask me, to join this place... You haven't explained what a Hunter is, by the way." Six said.

Ozpin looked sheepish for a second, before he explained. "Hunter are the protectors of Humanity, from Grimm. We are occasionally contacted to deal with threats above the strength of the police force."

"Cool. How does this involve me?" He asked, bluntly. Why would he bother about this country? He already had one to look after, and he didn't need some other country barging in, asking for his aid.

"This is your first time, here I assume?"

The look that Six gave Ozpin, was enough indication that the man didn't know where the fuck he was.

Ozpin coughed. "Then if you join the Academy, you will have free dorms, and information about this world, so that maybe, you can get back to your own world."

"Is there an entrance exam?" demanded the Courier. He _really_ didn't want to be writing down on fucking paper, when he was supposed to be a killing machine. Which he guessed that he already was, but he wanted to be even more of a killing machine. If that made sense. Meh... It did to him.

"Yes, but it is not a written exam. It's practical."

"Yes! But can I do it tomorrow? I haven't slept in weeks."

"Certainly. Let me show you your new dormmates."

"Cool- wait, dormmates?"

* * *

"Team RWBY, this is your dormmate for the night." Ozpin started, before Six interrupted.

"So... Is this the cliché team, you were telling me about earlier? Because you were so fucking right about that one." The Juggernaut was becoming suspiscous. Why the heck is nearly everyone named after a colour in this country?

When they all glared at Ozpin, the man barely seemed scared. Which meant that he had experience in that area. The area of not being scared of angry girls with advanced weapons.

Six wasn't afraid of anything, to be honest. One of the first things that the wasteland taught him, was that fear was to be destroyed, because fear had destroyed many men and women.

"I leave you, Six."

"Hope you don't get beaten up by that Goodwitch woman." commented the Juggernaut, with a smirk. And he knew that Ozpin knew that he was smirking. It was the whole point.

"Team RWBY." Ozpin said, choosing to ignore the Courier.

"Wow." deadpanned Six.

When Dumbledore had left (he was going to call him that for eternity, goddammit!), he immediately asked, "Who are you guys? My name's Courier Six."

They looked between eachover, and the Little Red Riding Hood finally answered, "I'm Ruby."

"And the others?"

"They're Yang, Blake, and Weiss!"

"...I'm guessing that the yellow chick is Yang, bookworm is Blake, and little princess is Weiss. And Ruby is the one I named little red." Six commented.

"And you're the mail man." snarked Yang.

The Courier muttered, "Already getting snarked at? Well my reputation's down with these guys, then."

He looked around, and noticed something. "Wait, there's no fifth bed! Where am I going to sleep? Not on the floor... Seriously, you guys already claimed the beds... Fuck this shit."

He took out his Pip-Boy, and took out a sleeping pill. And ate it.

And forgot the fact that he was standing up. So, like whenever he used sleeping pills, he fell face first.

* * *

"Ow." He stated, as he stood up from his self-induced pain. He actually didn't feel a thing.

"You finally woke up. I apparently need, to get you to your initiation." Blake said, bored.

"You're the one called Blake, right?" Six asked, as he followed the one he mentally called 'Bookworm v2'. What? He was allowed to call anyone, anything, god dammit!

"Yeah, I'm called Blake."

"Cool. Can I ask why you have a bow on your head? It's cool, and all, but it looks outta place." He immediately regretted asking that question, since even an idiot could tell that she was rather uncomfortable with being asked that.

"It's an accessory given to me by a friend." She answered. Her voice was colder then ice.

He winced, luckily his face was concealed by his NCR helmet. He hoped that he hadn't fucked this up from the start. He liked these guys, since he had been given a free room, and food.

Which was for him, a lot. Normally, he had to scavenge for food, or steal it from merchants. Which may, or may not, force him to whip out his katana. To be honest, it depended if they were asleep or not.

When they arrived in front of the stern lady, who glared at him. Wow, he was already disliked by what he suspected to be one of the teachers.

"So, Mr. Six, this is your initiation. To finish the course, you must go to the relics, and choose one of them. Then get back here. Good? Now plan a landing strategy."

"Wait, what?"

"Go."

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUCK!" He screamed, not hearing the discussion of the two females behind him.

Blake asked, vaguely worried. "Shouldn't we have told him, that he is being watched by the whole of the first years?"

"No. Now, Miss Belladonna, I believe you have something to watch."

"Okay, ma'am."

* * *

Now, the Courier wondered how he was supposed to survive this. He had been thrown out of a building before, but only from the third floor. Even then, that hurt like a bitch.

He glanced at his Pip-Boy, and no such luck, he had nothing to save him.

Wait! He could his trench coat like a parachute!

He took it off, and held it out like a parachute. He landed, slowly, so when he was ten meters above ground, he let go. Before hitting the ground, he performed the classic forward roll, and took back his trench coat.

He glanced around, and immediately noticed a massive bear. So, he called the fat fuck out. "Oi, you piece of shit! Did mumma get gangbanged too hard for you?!"

The bear apparently was enraged, and immediately charged at him. And was way too slow.

He easily jumped to the side, and slashed downwards, cutting through the fur, and protective armor.

Six glanced around, and without a word, took out his katana from the monster's fur. He strolled forward, uncaringly.

This world was actually rather boring. Sure, there was- Wait, was that two of those things that he had fought before?!

"Ugly sons of bitches! Come over here, to papa! He defintely _doesn't_ like you, scorpion fucks!"

* * *

"Is he insane?!" exclaimed Ruby, as she watched the man taunt the Nevermores.

"Didn't you notice that earlier?" deadpanned Weiss.

"Well... No." She admitted. "But, he did seem a bit weird."

"He's in trouble," observed Pyrrha.

"In what way? He completely devastated the first Nevermore during the initiation." Blake asked, curiously.

"Because, he seems to now be saying something about 'Let's only do a sword fight!'." answered Pyrrha. "And didn't you notice that he had a minigun the last time?"

"I did notice the mingun."

"He seems to be in a tight spot." stated Yang.

* * *

How the fuck had he gotten caught in those claws of these bitches!? He had only been off his guard for ten seconds.

"Scorpion fucky wits. How's it going? Is momma not home?" When their claws tightened, he assumed that was a yes. "So, I have a remedy for that problem..."

He suddenly pulled a C4 from his pocket, and launched it at the beast.

When they loosened their claws for only a second, he immediately launched himself from his bounds, and unleashed his explosive, causing shrieks of pain from the scorpions.

He yelled, "Shut up! You could kill someone with those fucking vocal cords!"

It was true. The screeching from the scorpion was extremely loud. And his NCR helmet was actually _muffling_ the sound.

He leapt forward, and swung downwards, only to be thrown backwards by the pissed off scorpions.

He stopped in his tracks, and clutched his head. Then, he laughed, the insane part of his mind, nurtured from years of fighting alone, and the Wasteland, taking control from his sane mind.

"Hahahaha! **THIS IS SO FUN!** "

He leapt forward, his NCR helmet falling off, his insane grin revealing itself to the world. He immediately jumped to the side from the swipe of the Nevermore, but he got hit by the other one.

Six flew backwards, his back hitting the wall. He stood up, his insane grin still visible, " **So, my prey fights back!? THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN! HAHAHA!** "

In this state of mind, he would become reckless, and unfeeling of pain. But above all, utterly insane. In this state of mind, he could massacre entire platoons of NCR Rangers, or a town. He had literally painted a town red, in that state of mind, at one point. That was why he was so _afraid_ of that part of his mind.

He lunged forward, and narrowly avoided the stinger from the scorpion, and stabbed the scorpion through the eye. And _twisted_.

The beast screeched in pain, but the Courier felt at this point, no remorse. He jumped backwards, just as he barely dodged the stinger from the other scorpion.

He lunged at the scorpion, yelling, " **TRYING TO REBEL!? THERE IS NO ESCAPING ME!** "

The Courier, brutally cut off the stinger, and mercilessly when the one that he had just stabbed attempted to also stab Six, just simply stabbed his sword through the already torn eyes.

The one that he had just cut the stinger off, leapt at him with a snarl. So he activated V.A.T.S.

He didn't move, and simply slashed his sword into the mouth of the monster, and cut through the entire face of the Grimm.

The beast dropped dead, his entire jaw along with his head cut off by the Courier.

His brother got a similar fate.

And then Six started getting with a fight with himself, his sane side managing to win against the insane side.

"Fuck." He cursed, his haunted face (unknown to him), being broadcasted to everybody in the first year of Beacon. He had blonde unkept hair, and brown eyes, with a scar in the side of his cheek, where he had been shot.

He stood up, and didn't glance behind him.

* * *

 **AN:** One plot bunny that kept on coming up. But, I'm kinda worried about how I've done characters, in this, since I haven't watched RWBY, nor read much fanfictions about it. Actually that last one is a lie.

I think that an insane Courier, would be more possible then a sane Courier. Well, at least compared to *most* of the cast of RWBY.

Think of this Courier, as a guy with a split personality problem, that haunts him because he can't control it. And add to the fact, that he is one of the most powerful men in the Wasteland, you end up with one insane motherfucker.

I have only played Fallout 4, but I don't really like it, compared to Skyrim. So, I decided on a Fallout New Vegas character, who unlike most people poured all of his stat points into Health. So basically imagine this Courier as a sword-wielding juggernaut, who can use a gun, but prefers swords.

Hope you enjoyed, this is a test, to be blunt. I hope this does well. Goddammit, shut up Magister! Not everyone wants to hear your inane rambling!

...

Anyway, read and review, stuff like that, it fills my heart with joy.

 **Edit as of 8/04/16:** Changed Hunters to Huntsman. Just noticed that, I must have mixed Bloodborne with RWBY... xP (I really need a beta...)


	2. Chapter 2

-*-/|\\-*-

Remnant's Courier

Chapter II

Aftermath

* * *

Six stared at the pedestal, as he proclaimed aloud, "Are these chess pieces the relics? They have to be."

He didn't even know what they represented, apart from the fact that they were obviously chess pieces. He glanced at all of them, then exclaimed, "Fuck it! Let's take all of them!"

He apparently didn't hear the collective facepalm, that rumbled Beacon to its core.

He put them all into his Pip-Boy, and continued on his way, before coming across a pack of massive wolves.

He took out his pistol, for one day having enough of sword-play for one day. He quickly shot one in the leg, jumping out of the way of one of the pack. He quickly shot them in the chest, after rolling to the side, gaining enough space, to quickly shoot them in the side of their chests.

They fell down dead, and he continued on, finally finding where Beacon was. It seemed to be on top of a mountain, well out of the way from the monsters of the forest. But there was one problem.

The Courier didn't know how to climb.

So, as expected, he shouted, "How the hell, do you expect me to get up here?!"

He looked over the mountain, quickly noticing that there were ledges, that eventually led up to stairs.

Six then decided to do something he hadn't tried in very long time - to climb a mountain, using a rocket launcher.

"YEAH! THAT'S HOW YOU CLIMB MOUNTAINS, BITCHES!" He yelled, his adrenaline, caused by the euphoria, of flying, and using a rocket launcher for the first time in months.

He managed to get up to the stairs, in a single rocket. He continued to do it, because fuck the stairs.

He somehow managed to crash through a window, into the classroom, of the first years, where the Emerald Forest was currently shown on a massive wall.

"Hey. What are ya watching?" He asked, as he ignored all of the shrieking from the first years, that had amassed since he had pulverized a wall with his own body. To be honest, he was rather good at smashing through walls... Since it was needed from a man, who planned to conquer Mojave, and lead it to glory.

He hadn't exactly planned ahead of the final showdown between him, the NCR, the Legion, and Mr. House.

Suddenly, he was levitated in the air, by... Pink magic. It was the only way to describe what the heck was surrounding, and levitating him. But, he did, like flying.

"...What the actual...?" He asked, before finally noticing the irate woman in front of him, brandishing her crop. "Hey, who the heck is levitating me?"

Her irritation, finally reached a boiling point, before she screamed at the man in front of her, "Look at what you've done! You should feel ashamed!"

"Er... Sorry? Can I say it was my rocket launcher, if I get sued?" He blurted out. It made her even more aggravated.

She waved her crop, in frustration, and somehow her telekinesis, threw the Courier towards a wall, not cracking it, but gained enough force to bruise. He quickly shrugged it off, though.

"Ow." He commented. "Getting thrown into walls with a crop, is still cool." The woman merely walked out of the room, with Six following her, with her telekinesis. "Hey, are we going to meet Dumbledore?"

She responded by waving her crop, throwing him towards the ground, head first. "Did I mention, how cool you look? I'm not lying, honest."

She clicked her tongue, and clutched her crop, making the pink light surrounding the Courier, to rapidly shrink in size. "Do you want me to shut up? Because you look like you want to kill me."

The conversation continued like that, until they arrived in front of Ozpin, who looked at the two, and sighed.

"Hey, can you tell her to let me down?" Six demanded.

"Glynda, let him down..."

The disciplinarian smiled sweetly, and answered, "Yes, Ozpin."

She stopped her Semblance, letting him to fall on the floor - right on his head.

"Ow! I got shot in the head once, ya know!?" He exclaimed, as he rubbed his head, on his position on the ground.

"Did you? I know how you survived then." Glynda said, smiling sweetly.

"You hurt me dearly." The Courier deadpanned, only to get hit in the head, with her crop. "Ow!"

"Six, Glynda, _calm down_." Ozpin said, his voice taking a rare serious note.

He nodded, and started leaning against the wall, ignoring the chair offered to him. Because Courier Six never sits down!

"Before I start giving you to a team, Six, you need a name." The headmaster stated, bluntly.

"Why? The only name I remember is Courier Six." He deadpanned, just as blunt as the question asked.

"Hasn't somebody called you something, before?" Ozpin asked.

The Courier narrowed his eyes in thought. An old man, when he had saved him once, had called him, Imra. Before the man had died, he had told Six to take the name that he had given him.

Normally, he would have ignored it. But, the old man had somehow made his way into his heart.

"The old man calls me Imra." He offered.

"Only Imra?"

"Yes." Imra confirmed.

Ozpin merely nodded. "Well, since you have finished the initiation, I have to give you to a team... But since you took all of the relics, I now have a problem."

"What, you recorded me? That's not cool." Six interrupted. "But, if you recorded my trek in that forest, you should be able to do a playback, right? Just saying."

Imra then pressed a few buttons on his Pip-Boy, and suddenly the five relics, that he had taken suddenly filled the room, dropping unceremoniously onto the ground, with a loud clang.

"Here's your relics. They weren't worth much, anyway."

"Thank you, Imra."

Six merely grunted, and walked away.

* * *

He somehow managed to lose himself, inside this school - despite the fact that he had memorised the school map. Now, he guessed that he actually didn't memorise the map then.

He found the courtyard, and quickly decided that this world was, to be honest, beautiful. Was this what the Old World looked like? The various texts, and pictures suggested similar, but with major differences. One, there were these black monsters, that didn't exist in the Old World (but he found they were scarily similar to many creatures found in the Wasteland), and that teenagers were trained to be heroes. (Or soldiers, if you looked into it).

It was an idealistic world. But, Imra still had unfinished business in the Wasteland. But, of course, he was a rather patient man. Well, it was necessary to fight the political monsters, of NCR, the Brotherhood of Steel, and Mr. House.

It felt weird to call himself Imra, but he would get used to it. As usual.

He managed to find the cafeteria, and he immediately hated it. The Courier was used to small crowds, and even then, they were normally raiders.

He'd survive. He had gone to High School.

Imra immediately saw the Red Riding Hood imitator, and her team (he had learned just as he walked out, that she was a team leader), and decided to sit next to them, since they were the only people he knew around here.

He took an apple, and pizza, with a Nuka-Cola-like drink, and immediately sat down stating blandly, "Hey."

"Hello," muttered Blake, before she realized who actually said 'Hey', and shot him a look. "Oh. You're here."

He immediately winced. "Ow. That hurts me nearly as much as Goodwitch."

Ruby just as she saw him, exclaimed, "Hey, Six!"

He smirked, and replied, "Hullo, Red. Where are Yang, and Ice Queen?"

"They're coming. But, how did you get those weapons?" She said, just as her eyes sparkled.

He blinked, before quickly recovering. The Wasteland had even more eccentric people. But since he suspected that killing people was rather prohibited, "I either won them, or got them from doing stuff."

"From doing what?" asked Blake, who quickly noticed what he had said.

He shrugged, "Doing favors for people. Helping people. Stuff like that."

Ruby however, noticed the rather big watch on his arm, and immediately asked, "What's that thing?"

"That 'thing', is a Pip-Boy 3000. It lets me store my guns, armor, clothing, and generalities." Imra answered, as he proudly showed his Pip-Boy to the two.

"So, basically it's a storage device." The bow-wearing girl deadpanned.

"Yup. But it has limited space, and I can't put in what my body can't handle - like a plane, or a car. It also can tell me what's my health looking like." He responded.

"...Sounds like something, that huntsmen could use." Blake stated.

"I can't take it off, and attempting to hack into it's interface will cause the thing to self-destruct." He replied, bluntly. He had saw a man try to take it off, and to put it lightly, it had his brain blown off. Even if he could, he wouldn't have let them have it.

Why? Because it was the reason, why he was feared through out the Mojave. Even the people who he saved, were scared of him, because of how brutal he killed the ones that threatened the people that he cared for.

Luckily, for the Mojave people, he didn't actually kill people for simply insulting him... But his other personality, unfortunately for the Courier, killed everything in it's path. Every. Single. Thing.

His rather sobering thoughts were interrupted by Yang and Weiss, to the which the latter, glared at him for a second, and the former's eyes glowed red. He blinked, before remembering what he had temporarily become, during the fight with the two massive scorpions.

He flinched, luckily for him, that despite the fact that he had lost his gas mask, nobody saw him.

Apart from the silver eyes, and the amber eyes, of the two girls next to him.

"When do classes start?" He asked, curiously. He wondered vaguely what they were about, since compared to the USA, this place was similar, yet different in many ways.

"In half an hour." offered Ruby.

"Also, you need the uniform." Yang mentioned, smirking at his expression.

"A uniform... Are you serious?" He deadpanned, distastefully.

"Yes. It's mandatory, apart from in Combat Class." replied Blake.

"Hn. I'll go get one... But, I refuse to get rid of my coat." Imra added, bluntly.

"Just go get one, before we're late because of you, Six." Weiss ordered, to which he mock saluted.

"Noted, ma'am! Also, my name is Imra." The Courier proclaimed, before walking off, ignoring their reactions.

* * *

When he entered where this Professor Port's class, was, he got a few stares, and Port exclaimed, "Mister Imra! Why are you not in uniform?"

The man merely opened his coat, showing that he was wearing his uniform underneath. "I seem to have it."

"Oh, you do! Good going! Now there is a free space next to Miss Rose." Port stated, before he let the Courier enter.

He quickly went over to his seat, effortlessly crushing a stray foot, that had attempted to trip him, ignoring the cry of pain, that followed.

Imra quickly found some books, and stacked them to the side, and held his head with his palm. "Hey, Ruby."

"Er... Hey... It was Imra, right?"

"Yeah, ya said it correctly. If ya really want to, you can still call me Six." He offered the young redhead.

"No! I'll call you Imra." Ruby exclaimed, and luckily for the two, they were quiet enough to not attract the attention of Port.

Ruby, Yang, Six, and even Blake, quickly fell into a routine: seeing if they could stop themselves from falling asleep, and the longest that someone survived, got all of their desserts at lunch.

Weiss was glaring at the four, and found herself annoyed that even Blake got roped into the activity.

He quit. That was cheating! Ruby knew definitely knew how her puppy look affected people, and had used it on him. Due to first time exposure, he had first raised an eyebrow, and had suddenly fell over unconscious, due to cute overload.

Luckily, he had only gone unconscious for ten seconds, before he waked up, and had exclaimed, "Oi!"

And that had gotten him, the attention of Professor Port. "Mister Imra, do you want to fight my mini army of Grimm?"

A strange gleam had entered his eyes, and the gunman yelled, "Yes!"

Suddenly, the man was pressing buttons on his Pip-Boy, and suddenly changed his attire, into a battle one.

Gone was the student uniform, and instead, he wore the casual trench coat, and underneath, was the strangest thing out of his entire attire - a suit from the Dust Revolution.

In the man's left hand was a shotgun, and was attached to the suit, and a katana in his right hand.

"Let's go!" shouted Six, excitedly.

Port suddenly smiled, not benevolently, as usual but rather... It was borderline psychopathic, and the very least sadistic.

The cage opened, and the door closed behind the Courier.

* * *

Imra dodged the overhead swing of the Ursa, and shouted, "Shotgun to the head syndrome!"

The Ursa barely had any time to react, before it's head was blown to pieces from the shotgun shells.

 **Kills: 1.**

Six rolled to the back, avoiding by a hair-length, a roll from one of the pig things. He swung his katana, the blade landing on the exoskeleton, the beast recoiling due to the force of the blow.

"Imra, get it in the stomach!" shouted Ruby from above.

"Thanks, Red!" He exclaimed, before jumping back, from the group of Beowolves, and giving them his famous, shotgun to the stomach syndrome.

The other Ursa Major, he quickly blocked the swing with his pseudo shotgun-arm, and jumped, kicking the other Beowolves in the face, and punched the Ursa in the face, with the shotgun, and shot it, forcefully pushing the combined assault back.

He reflexively rolled backwards, just as a Beowolf attempted to swipe at him. He retaliated brutally, stabbing the bipedal wolf in the stomach, following by a shotgun shot, killing the beast.

 **Kills: 2.**

The pig jumped towards him, and he jumped backwards, shooting the pig in the face. He ran at the Grimm, as it was unstable, and kicked it in the face, forcing it's chin up.

He shot his shotgun in it's chest, and slashed his sword across the wound.

The Ursa whilst obviously disagreeing with the others, did want to take down the rather powerful human. It lunged, before the human blocked it's lunge, with the shotgun, and decapitated it, whilst kicking it towards his Grimm comrades.

 **Kills: 3.**

The body hit them, before disappearing, forcing the miniature army back, a few meters, but that was enough for the Courier.

He ran over, and quickly got into a melee fight, with the eight Beowolfs, and two Boarbatusks.

He shot the injured pig, in the face, and stabbed his sword into the eyes. He let his sword get stuck, and kicked it in further. The Grimm let out a scream of pain, and the Beowolves lunged at the man, forcing him, to punch one of them in the stomach.

He kicked it in the stomach, and shot his shotgun in the stomach of the Grimm, and took it's hand, and with monstrous strength, threw it around, kicking the wolves attempting to surround him.

He shot it in the stomach, and before it died, threw it towards the injured Boarbatusk, landing on his sword. The Grimm, forced onto the sword, made it enter the brain of the pig.

 **Kills: 4.**

He rushed forward, and brutally took out his sword, and shot it in the head. It quickly died like it's comrades.

 **Kills: 5.**

The pig upon seeing it's comrade die, charged towards Imra, who jumped to the side, and gave a quick sword slash towards the leg. It stumbled, which gave Six the perfect opportunity, to slide under, and stab it's stomach, just like Ruby had suggested.

 **Kills: 6.**

He kicked it off his sword, and when the Beowolves attempted to grab at him, he rolled out of the way, and shot a shotgun round, only to find it was empty.

He growled angrily, and quickly put his shotgun into his Pip-Boy, and charged towards the Grimm, ducking under a swing from the Beowolves, and decapitated it.

 **Kills: 7.**

The man pulled a rifle from his equipment, and fired a few rounds into it's chest, quickly killing one of the beasts.

 **Kills: 8.**

He quickly put it away, wielding only his katana. He ducked out of the way of the collaborative lunges, and performed a roundhouse slash of his sword. One of the Beowolves knocked his katana out of the way, taking his coat with it.

He grinned, and raised his fists, quickly taunting the beasts. "Come and get me, you fuckers!"

He jumped forward, and punched one of them in the stomach, packing enough force for the monster to stumble. The stumbling Beowolf, quickly received a kick in the face.

He ran towards his sword, and after picking it up, he got struck by a Beowolf in his side, which threw him against the wall.

He grinned, and with barely any wounds, he stood up, his katana in his right hand. Six jumped off the wall, performing a roundhouse kick to the face of the charging Beowolf, and quickly stabbed his sword through lower jaw, sending it straight through the head.

 **Kills: 9.**

Only four Beowolves remained, and Imra merely pulled out his sniper, and shot multiple rounds into their chests, quickly killing them.

 **Kills: 13.**

"Good job! Now get changed with that watch of yours!" exclaimed Port.

His smile, from beating the mini army of Grimm quickly disappeared, leaving a scowl. But, he did change his clothing, back to his combination of his coat, and uniform.

Imra walked towards Team RWBY, and sat down... Just as the alarm rung.

Just as he stood up, he noticed Weiss pull Ruby with her to somewhere... He blinked, and followed Blake and Yang, who seemed just as confused as him.

"Did Ruby do something to Weiss?" He asked the two girls.

"No... Ruby can't do anything malicious, even to a fly." Yang replied.

"Do you reckon it's because of that game we were playing earlier?" Imra offered.

Blake shrugged. "Might be."

He hummed thoughtfully.

* * *

 **Nice job there... Should have killed everyone, and kept the girls as mistresses.**

 _No. I'm not going to do that. Anyway, I'm not sure if I could even manage that. And even if I could, I wouldn't do that._

 **Why? Because you actually like them?**

 _Yes, I do. Why are you talking to me, Kuro? I thought that you hated me._

 **I could say the same thing, Imra.**

 _Just answer the question. And I hate you, because of your constant need to destroy all that I live for!_

"Imra?" interrupted Ruby, who looked nervous.

"Yeah? Do ya need something?" He offered the young girl.

"Do you think I'm a bad leader? Weiss seems to think so."

"First off, I'm going to be blunt here. Whilst you may not have the necessary qualities to be a leader, but I believe that you could be a proper leader, with time. Weiss should just accept that you are leader." Imra answered, and just as he had promised, he had been honest, with the girl.

Ruby smiled, "Thanks Imra. You know you're not as bad as people say you are."

The man grunted, in reply. "I'm trying to redeem myself here, Red. And if it starts by helping you, I'm all for it."

She nodded. "Hey, do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Nope. Ozpin kicked me out of the office, before I could ask." He answered, "I planned on sleeping in that forest."

"You can't sleep in the Emerald Forest!" The reaper exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because... Because..."

"Because what?" He asked, amused.

"Because, you're sleeping with us!" She yelled, and upon noticing what she had said, and in front of most of the school, blushed.

"If ya want." He shrugged, not caring. "It's not me that wants a man in their room."

"Shut up!" She shouted, at the man, who merely smirked at her causing her to huff in frustration.

"Thanks, though." He said, as he followed her back to the dorm.

"You're welcome, Imra!"

He grunted, and just as he entered, Ruby was pulled by Weiss, to dicuss something.

Six shrugged, and because the three people here, were him, and the two girls, he was going to check that he had all of his supplies.

Weapons... He needed a new shotgun, because his old one had no ammo, and since most of his weapons were on the point of breaking, and so a whole new arsenal of weapons was needed.

Clothing/Armor... Yeah, that was good. His coat, and suit, were perfectly fine, with only his gas mask that needed replacing.

Money... Might as well ask Dumbledore, for an allowance, since from what he had observed bottle-caps were _not_ a currency around here.

Hopefully, he wouldn't have to resort to stealing like in the Wasteland... Because believe it or not, the Courier didn't like the fact that he had to sometimes steal, for a living... Well, until he got his job as Courier, which was then ruined by that white bastard. Which forced him to steal again, since looting corpses wasn't a very fulfilling job.

So, two out of his three most important things, were going to fuck him up.

Shit.

* * *

 **AN:** The fight (if you can call it that), wasn't meant to be that long. I swear.

The Courier seemed overpowered in that fight because simply put, the Grimm, are very predictable, and since he has fought all of those type of Grimm apart from the Boarbatusk, and even then he quickly knew how it was going to attack.

If you have played Dark Souls, or Bloodborne, you know that you do this, especially against the bosses.

Anyway, if you liked this, review, and favourite, stuff like that is always cool.


	3. Chapter 3

Remnant's Courier

Chapter III

The Cat, a Monkey, and a Courier

* * *

Imra rubbed his temple, irritably. Ever since he had gotten on this world, he had gotten a headache, which was _very_ distracting... And his stimpaks, had disappeared!

The one thing that had saved him from the many Enclave pieces of shit that attacked him... Were now gone. Gone to the wastes of however the fuck he had gotten here.

His depressing thoughts, were interrupted by Goodwitch, who called out, "Would Imra, and Jaune Arc come to the stage?"

Six nodded, and he moved towards the stage, his headache accompanying him the way there. He heard Jaune gulp nervously, and smiled evilly. He absently kicked a foot out of the way, causing the foot to fly towards the desk, causing a cry of pain.

"Wait? Do you not have Aura?" interrupted Glynda, which got him many looks.

He scrunched up his features, before replying, "Nope. Never needed it."

"Hm..." The witch started before a glare settled upon him. "You are older then Mr. Arc, so you shall continue."

"Feh." He mumbled, before he stood before Jaune. A smirk quickly settled on his face. "Come at me with the intention to kill, buddy."

The teen quickly caught on, which made the Courier smile. Just like Sam, in that regard. The boy settled into a stance, which was rather wrong, but Six didn't care.

He yawned, taunting the young Arc, "Come and get me, or you aren't going to go very far. I promise not to move."

The boy leapt at him, which from Imra's point of view was rather slow, but just as he promised, he didn't move. He held out his hand out, and quickly, grabbed his forearm, throwing him against the wall, his monstrous strength once more being demonstrated.

Arc quickly got up, though, which he admired. He waited, and just as he had expected, the boy quickly came at him again, and instead of before, quickly attempted an overhead swing.

He kicked the boy in the chest, and just as the boy cried out in pain, he grabbed his wrist, and threw him to the wall behind him.

"Come on, kid. Is that all you got? I know that you can do better." He called, "I only have my fists, remember?"

He heard running, and quickly ducked under the swing of Jaune's blade, but the boy lashed out, smashing his shield into his forearm, making Six leap backwards.

Apparently, honour was one of Jaune's morals, so he lunged forward, and quickly circled around the blonde, kicking him in the stomach, and twisted his wrists until he let go of his weapon with a cry.

"Ow!"

"You don't have your weapons. What do you do now?" He stated, just as he kicked the Arc hard enough to send him flying into another wall.

The boy quickly caught on, and held out his fists, in a corrupted stance, which seemed to be a mix of Yang's, his own, and Pyrrha.

He ran towards the boy, and quickly punched him in the face, and unlike what he had expected, Jaune did exactly what he would have done in this situation - kick upwards towards the face.

Imra however blocked the kick, and twisted it, causing the teen to clench his teeth in pain, before the boy attempted something, which was extremely risky.

He continued twisting his own leg around, and kicked the Courier in the face.

However, Imra had counter measures to that - which was take it, and then punch Jaune in the stomach, and with monstrous strength, kicked the boy in the face, and sent him flying in the air.

Just as the Arc came back down, he quickly kicked the boy in jaw, causing the already painful beating to become even more painful. The boy quickly landed into the wall, landing face first.

"Come on, Arc. You aren't going to become stronger, if you just become depressed, when a guy who has been in the trade for years, comes and beats you." He offered.

The teen stood up, shakily, and grabbed Crocea Mors. He charged the Courier, who simply finally pulled out his katana, and sidestepped the blonde, to knock him out, with a fast smash to the skull.

"Now, that is how you should go at it." He commented, to which he saw Pyrrha push past him hurriedly, and pick Jaune up.

His headache quickly came back, with a vengeance, to which he quickly turned a few dials on his Pip-Boy, to quickly revert back to his normal clothes.

He walked back towards RWBY, muttering, "Hope I didn't go too hard on Jaune."

"Why were you... Er..." Ruby started, before Imra raised an eyebrow.

"Why was I what? Giving him tips, whilst kicking his ass?"

"Yeah."

He narrowed his eyes, on nowhere in particular, and replied, "Because he reminded me, of my student."

"Wait, you have a student?" Yang questioned, curiously.

"Yup. He... Was around about your age, Ruby, and one of the sharpest guys that I have met. Knew how to kill things, yet didn't have the know-how to do it in... And he had to be blunt, the saddest past, that I have ever heard of..." He said, rambling.

"What do you mean 'saddest past you've ever heard of'?"

Six gained the most angry look, and muttered something inaudible, before his look quickly disappeared. "Let's stop talking about someone long gone, and -"

The bell rung, quickly signifying the end of class, and to which, Six, who only had Goodwitch, Port, and Oobleck as teachers, quickly left them behind.

"Wow. It seems like he hates someone." stated Yang, rather surprised at Imra's behavior.

"No. That was a look worse then that." Blake stated. "He actually looked like he would violently murder them."y

Ruby shivered, before a bright look appeared on his face. "So, let's cheer him up!"

"Ruby, we don't even know what he likes." Weiss deadpanned.

"Er... He seemed sad that his shotgun, and pistol were broken..." The girl in red offered. "And I'm pretty sure that they're at least replaceable!"

"Don't you mean repairable?" asked Blake, confusedly.

"No. They were antiques, and irreplaceable..." Ruby replied.

Weiss looked unsure. "New weapons are rather expensive..."

"Well, don't you have some kind of heiress allowance, or something like that?" Blake questioned, bluntly.

"Yes... I do..." The heiress started, but seeing the looks on Ruby, and strangely Blake's faces, she succumbed. "Fine! Just don't expect me to get everything from now on!"

"Well, now that you say it... Okay, okay!"

* * *

He didn't exactly know why he had just gone and ran from them. They would help right?

 **You know that they would hate you for the fact that you have killed so many, in the name of ambition, and a twisted hero complex...**

 _You don't know that, Kuro. They seem different._

 **Or, you've softened. Remember the last time, Shiro, that you softened to a bit of kindness?  
**

 _Don't call me Shiro. And don't remind me of that bitch._

 **I just used that as an example... But, you've seen how people with kindness usually end up hurting us.  
**

 _I don't know... This place seems different from the Wasteland... Technology has gone farther then what we've achieved on the Wasteland, and there is the fact that no one tries to kill you if you steal their sandwich.  
_

 **You stole the last car in the Wasteland.**

 _So what? It exploded as soon as I drove it for a few kilometres._

 **Now, that you mention it, how the fuck did we survive?**

 _Now, now, Kuro. Remember the whole load of stimpaks, I had to inhale to survive. And there is the fact that I flew five hundred meters in the air._

 **I remember that you used your rocket launcher to let yourself slowly descend.**

 _Details, details.  
_

 **Rabbit girl being bullied by douchebag on your right.**

He turned to the right, noticing that Winchester, and his lackeys were once again, bullying that Faunus girl again. His anger despite the fact that it had receded, it was still there.

"Oi, Winchester. Picking on girls that could, and should kick your ass to the broken moon and back?" He commented, as he strolled towards the bullies.

Cardin turned to sneer towards Imra, and retorted, "So? She isn't doing anything back."

"So? That doesn't mean you bully someone who is an equal." He stated. He personally thought that people with extra animal appendages, should be kings and queens of the world, but hey, you don't always get what you want.

"An equal?!" snickered the bully. "They're animals!"

Six looked affronted. "Hey, their animal appendages, should be considered godlike! I mean, if I could have a tail, I would shoot a shotgun, and a RPG, at the _same time_. That would cool, also if I had cat ears or something like that, cause then I could hear _everything_!"

"You're one of those Faunus defenders?"

The Courier had a confused look on his face. "What the heck is a Faunus?"

"Faunus are animals, scum, and monsters!"

His positive look, from before, quickly succumbed to anger. A glacial anger, that came from teaching a so-called monster, befriending that monster, and fathering that supposed monster.

"Please, **explain.** " Imra returned, as he took some of Kuro's pure rage, and anger into his tone.

Winchester gulped, before stuttering out, "They're... Pe-ople t-t-that have ani-ni-mal parts on their body."

"Now, Winchester, before my patience runs thin, stop bullying this poor, poor rabbit girl, who is too cute for her own good... **Or I might take offence**." He stated.

Cardin and his lackeys quickly backed off, and he turned towards the rabbit girl. "Hey... What's ya name?"

She started stuttering all of a sudden, before Six quickly interrupted, "Just calm down, and then talk, yeah?"

He took a sandwich of a random student earning a glare from the poor guy, but quickly ate it. The girl had stopped stuttering, and answered, quietly, "I'm Velvet."

"Well, the name's Imra. Just asking, why are you even getting bullied by these jackasses?" He questioned, bluntly.

"It's because I'm a Faunus..." She replied, "but, you don't think that, do you?"

"Nope," He said, absently popping the 'p'. "Don't get it. You're human, with animal parts, which is by the way awesome. Why hate you?"

"You said the reason. Animal parts."

"Why?! That reason is utterly pathetic... Personally, I find your rabbit ears, cute. Wait!" He widened his eyes. "Don't your ears give you something akin to supersonic hearing?!"

"Er... Yes, they do... Well, in a sense, they have to be in a radius of fifty meters, and it is rather annoying." Velvet answered.

"In what - oh. You can hear _everything_ that they do..."

"Yeah, I can."

"Does that include when they are... Going at it?" He dared ask. He dreaded the answer.

"...Yes." She responded, embarrassedly.

He fell over at that, falling flat on his face, before quickly picking himself up. "How the heck do you cope!?"

"I don't." The rabbit girl answered.

Suddenly, Imra was punched in the cheek, and was sent flying into a wall. "What did I do this time?"

"Fox! Don't do that!" exclaimed Velvet. "He helped me!"

"Oh... Sorry, whatever your name is." Fox said, shaking his fist in pain. "And your cheek is as hard as steel, by the way."

"Didn't feel a thing. Anyway, the name's Imra." He replied, unruffled by the punch. It was true, his body had been augmented by Doctor Usanagi, he felt no pain. It was only his insides, that he actually felt pain in... Which basically meant that you would have to shot his insides, if he had to feel pain. Even then, he had a godlike pain resistance.

"It seems you have punched the one who, helped Velvet against Winchester." A big armoured guy said to the utterly red dude. It was true - only his uniform actually wasn't red! Actually, he might have been racist there... So sorry?

"Wasn't my fault! From a distance, it looked like something else." Fox tried to explain, only to dig himself into an even bigger hole.

"Like what?" questioned Velvet, who crossed her arms. Imra blinked, before realizing that she was likely nervous when meeting someone new - with her teammates, she was probably more casual.

"Er..."

Six pointed out, "Ya should get away, before you dig yourself into the biggest hole known to man - the point of being beaten by a girl with a handbag."

"What is that about handbags?" asked a beret wearing girl.

"That Fox is going to get beaten up by Velvet." He replied, easily.

"Hmm... Probably."

"Are we going to introduce each over? Me, and Coco don't know this man." Big armoured guy stated.

"This is Imra, and this is Coco," Velvet introduced, pointing to the beret-wearing girl. "And Yatsuhashi."

"Hullo." He waved, unconcerned by anyone watching.

"Wait, aren't you Courier Six?" asked Coco, curiously.

"Yup. That's me, why are ya asking?" He confirmed.

"You're the one that beat up two Nevermores with just a sword, right?"

"Yeah why? I would normally use my shotgun, or my mini-gun, but I wanted to burn off some steam..."

"...That is the only reason you _didn't_ use a gun?"

"Nope. Had no ammo for my mini-gun, and my shotgun was going to be used on something smaller." Six explained to the fashionista.

"Poor you."

"I knew that someone would understand."

* * *

He entered his (and Team RWBY's) dorm, and glanced around, expecting them to be there. They weren't, and left a note, saying ' _Gone to Vale. Will see you in a bit._ '

He shrugged, and mused, that he didn't have anything to do, so he would hop onto the next airship to Vale. And the next one, was in a minute.

He quickly smashed the door open, completely breaking it, and rushed towards the airship, jumping onto the next flight, just as the doors were closing. He recognized that he still had his uniform on, and quickly but on his battle/casual clothing, with his Pip-Boy, completely ignoring the incredulous looks he was getting.

Six quickly saw Vale in the distance, after thirty minutes, quickly jumped out of the window, landing fifteen meters lower, quickly changing his boots to the boots of a dismantled, and half broken Power Armour, which would cushion his fall... Whilst making a big ass crater.

He looked around, once again ignoring the wide eyed stares he had gotten. He looked around, and quickly saw a very recognizable bow in the middle of a shop, staring at him.

Imra walked in, calmly, and called, "Fancy seeing you here, Blake?"

He was frantically pulled to the side, by the aggravated girl, and pulled to a table, where he saw a monkey guy.

"What are you doing, here, Imra?!" hissed the ninja at him.

"I was going to find you guys, because I'm bored." He replied, easily.

"Does that involve crashing into the ground, like a terrorist?"

"Yes. And why are you here, and not with Ruby, Yang and Weiss?" The Courier asked.

The angry/sad look that entered her face, quickly suggested to Six that they got into an argument. "I got into a fight with Weiss, about the Faunus."

"...What do people have against Faunus? Monkey boy over there, looks badass, and Velvet looks cute..." Six ranted. "They're normal people as far as I can tell..."

The appraising look from Blake quickly cemented something. He whispered to her, "Are you a Faunus?"

Her bow twitched, and her expression became distressed. "Yes."

"...Whatever it is, I'll help you with it. Whatever the fuck it is." He proclaimed, bluntly. It was true, because whoever managed to become his friend, he would go to end of the world for. Unfortunately, he didn't have any friends in the Wasteland.

"...Thank you, Imra." Blake whispered, and quickly showed him a place next to her and monkey guy. "This is Sun."

"Hey." The Faunus waved.

He nodded. "And what happened, exactly? At least Ruby, and Yang would have been accepting of you."

"I was... Involved with the White Fang," The Faunus in disguise explained, and when Six looked confused, she elaborated. "They were slowly becoming a group that I didn't like, and it ended up becoming a terrorist group."

Whatever Blake had expected from him, he was going to not give it to her. "So? I was a mercenary for a while, assassinating officials, and stuff like that."

She seemed surprised at his admittance, and relieved when Six had said that he didn't care. "...So, I left the group, so me and Sun were planning on seeing if it was actually the White Fang, stealing all of this Dust. Do you want in?"

He nodded, despite the fact that he didn't even know what Dust was, and gave her a look. "Remember what I said, earlier? If someone becomes my friend, I'll help them whatever it is."

She gave him a small smile. "Okay. Let's go."

They left the shop, and Imra stated, "If we are going to find out if they are actually stealing stuff, then we should ask Dust shop owners, when the next Dust delivery comes."

"I was just about to say that." Sun piped up.

Imra gave him a deadpan look. "And? I said it first. Anyway, let's get going."

Blake was already at work, quickly asking if a Dust delivery was due. The shop owner was looking at her suspiciously, but when the Courier, discretely pulled out his katana, the shop keeper quickly told her where it was due.

"Well, apparently a massive Dust delivery, is arriving at the docks... In about an hour. And, Imra, I know you threatened the shop keeper." She said, glaring at Six.

He shrugged. "I said that I would help. I helped."

"Still..."

"It would have taken us thirty minutes, if we had done this normally, and we are on the over side of Vale to the docks." He explained.

"Okay. Let's go."

It was when they had leapt onto a building, that the Courier found himself discontented. "Oi! You aren't going to leave me on the cold hard floor, are you?"

"I bet that in your watch, that you have something that could make go even faster then us." Blake deadpanned.

"Let me see... Oh yeah! I have something." He pulled out a pair of boots, quickly put them on. He then held his heel down for fifteen seconds, and suddenly, he was levitating five meters, higher. "Yes! They work!"

"What the hell is that?!" exclaimed Sun.

"This is a piece of equipment that through solar energy, you can levitate. However if something disturbs it, like a bullet, it will fall to the ground, and become as heavy as Blake." He explained.

Sun was about to ask something else, before Blake interrupted, "Sun. Imra always has something that's utter bullshit. Leave it at that."

He hesitated, before replying, "Fine."

"Oi? I'm flying in solar boots, let's go." Six said, irritably.

He quickly accelerated, with Blake and Sun, easily following him, yet not limiting themselves. Imra mused about these boots, and how impractical they actually were. They constantly relied on solar energy, to have an anti-gravitational pull towards the Earth, which to him was impossible. He had studied physics in college, god dammit!

The gravitational pull of the Earth was too strong to be resisted. But, he had a small theory, how they actually levitated.

It was a sort of a magnet, that instead of attracting itself, it went further away. Similar to how two magnets attempt to put them together, you have resistance. So, with solar energy, they must have somehow put two extremely powerful magnets, try and connect them, and then enclose them, so that they always were attached. And the two magnets were what?

Well, the boot and a magnet. And, then the button which was under his heel, put the two together, which forced it to levitate. It didn't have much base to it, and when he was actually in college, he was on missions for greedy politicians for the most part. Actually six days out of the week, leaving only the Monday for actual class. So, he had gotten kicked out.

He was shaken from his thoughts by Blake, who had punched his boots, forcing him to fall on the ground, extremely hard. It didn't make a crater, but it did leave a crack in the ground.

"Before we start, Imra, can you not kill them?" The cat Faunus asked, knowing of his assassinations. She had done a few of those, and wasn't particularly scared of him - friendship seemed sacred to him.

"Fine. I'll only break their legs." He offered, unknowingly sounding a lot like a hammer wielding orange haired girl.

"Imra. Remember you promised.""If ya want. I'm not paying for collateral damage, though." Six said, before Blake's ears perked up.

"Airship incoming! Get behind a crate." The disguised Faunus ordered, and the trio were quickly behind a crate.

"Get those Dust crates in. Hurry, we aren't exactly the most discrete at the moment." A loud voice proclaimed. The Courier noticed that he had a rather extravagant fashion sense - a bowler hat, white coat, and a cane. And orange hair that draped over his eyes.

"What are the White Fang doing with Torchwick?" Blake asked, herself.

Imra quickly noticed, what the girl was about to do, but unlike Sun, who was going to stop her, he resolved to simply follow her. He had done worst things - who managed to escape the NCR with only a mini-gun? And destroy the last car in the Wasteland?

She leapt out, and quickly exclaimed, "The White Fang! This man is simply using you!"

"Look at what the cat brought in - oh another cat." Roman taunted, "The White Fang are under my control at the moment."

"But... Why?"

"Can't tell you, girlie. It's bad for business. Anyway, kill her. She'll interrupt the operation." The bowler hat wearing man ordered.

It was at this moment, that Sun, and Six, leapt out of the crates, to quickly land in a triangle formation.

"Sun," Imra said to the blonde, "Try to look after Blake. I'll handle the big bad."

"He's mine, Imra!" exclaimed Blake.

"No, he isn't. He's a killer, and I can tell you aren't one. You may have done it, but I am much better." He retorted, and quickly pulled out his katana.

He blocked a punch, and quickly kicked the opposing Faunus into a group, gaining a path to Roman. Torchwick called out, "So, are we going to fight one versus one? Or are your Faunus friends going to help?"

"Could say the same to you," Six commented. "Nice hat by the way."

"Thank you," The thief replied, before shouting, "Don't attack me or the other guy!"

"Now, are we going to get at it?" asked the Courier, calmly.

"Sure."

Imra quickly slashed at the thief's torso, with the man blocking it with his cane. So, the cane was a weapon, then?

He backed up, and quickly recognized that the man was using a form of bartitsu, only much more practical. He launched himself at the man, aiming to kick Torchwick, in the stomach.

The man blocked with his forearm, just as Six used his body as a way to strike at Roman, with an overhead swing. It was blocked by the cane, and Six found himself thrown back.

He landed on his feet, quickly jumping over the sweeping attack of Roman, with Imra quickly taking the initiative to punch the man in the face. He landed it, making the man stagger, but had the reflexes to block his slash.

"Making it easy for me, Torchwick?"

"Could say the same thing, Courier Six!"

The man activated the flare gun mechanic on his cane, quickly shooting at Imra, who had barely had any time to roll out of the way. It immediately exploded next to him, sending him a few meters backwards.

A small woman landed next to Roman, with her umbrella serving as a way to lower herself. Torchwick seemed exasperated. "Neo! I thought you were supposed to remain on the ship?"

The pink/brown haired woman quickly pulled out her phone, tapping a message on it.

"...Hmm. So you want to fight this guy?" asked the man.

The woman avidly nodded, but Imra felt the need to interject. "So, you're saying that this woman is better then you? How does that feel, Torchwick, to be beaten by someone who barely reaches your chest?"

Neo smirked at Imra, and quickly pulled out her scroll, and tapped a message onto her scroll towards Torchwick.

"I thought that you would like him. Anyway, I'm leaving." Roman said, as he walked off.

The woman held out her umbrella, and Imra leapt at the woman, who blocked his kick, with her umbrella opening up. He furrowed his brows, and the small woman leapt at him, before his reflexes screamed at him, that she was actually behind him.

He blocked the sword, and frantically leapt backwards.

Those were illusions! How the fuck was he supposed to battle that?!

Imra remembered, an blind man, who managed to battle his way through a legion of the NCR, and he had said, "If your mind is fooling you, let your body do the rest, for that is the way to fight it."

He let his body, do the work, and ducked under the swing of Neo, and kicked the small woman in the chest.

It had surprised her enough, that she crashed into the crates. He decided to not let her have the opportunity to use her illusions, and waited for her, not using his guns, since he was certain, that in this case, they would be next to useless.

He jumped over a swing from the short woman, but she had suddenly managed to get behind him. His reflexes screamed at him to move, and he jumped to the side, not before his shoulder was cut from Neo's sword.

She smiled at him, and tauntingly switched her eye colour around. Was that supposed to anger him? He smiled back at her, and jumped back into the fray.

The woman was pulling no punches, and he wasn't either.

He blocked every sword hit, and every punch, and she blocked every sword strike, and every kick.

Six pulled out his pistol, the only one that would be of use in this situation, and quickly shot a bullet into the umbrella, only for the woman to suddenly have a massive shield to interrupt his shot, and he jumped back.

"What the heck is this?" He asked the woman.

She pointed, at the Dust containers, and the Courier quickly understood. "You used Dust? Pretty cool of you."

"But, Neo, we both have business, so let's finish this." He proposed to the woman.

She nodded. Suddenly, a barrage of fire, water, and wind were thrown at him, and he pulled out Pew Pew. He shot a round, and found that it had made a crack into the barrier.

He smiled, and as he narrowly avoided the barrage, he was shooting the barrier, before it broke. Neo was wide-eyed, and he quickly landed in front of her. He held out his pistol, and knocked her out, with massive blow to the head.

He turned towards Blake, and Sun who were staring at him wide-eyed.

"What?" He asked, only to turn around, finding...

* * *

 **AN:** Yep. I had to do it.

A cliffhanger! Hope you liked how I did this, because with the fact that I have introduced, around about seven characters, in this chapter, I feel I've done good.

Also, if you're asking, it is true that in martial arts, you can actually fight blind. Six was blind with Neo (technically), and I feel I have made a suitable counter for him - illusions.

Not the only one, but it is a rather big one. And if you're asking, why I have messed around with the time-line, (in the fact that the episodes "The Stray" and "Black and White" are before "Jaunedice"), it's actually for a rather simple reason...

The fact that it was planned all along, because I have a plan in mind for the fact that whilst RWBY are out doing White Fang stuff, that Imra, can now mess with JNPR... Without RWBY.

Have another plan in mind for Neo, but I'll let you figure that out.

Anyway, see you later. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Remnant's Courier

Chapter IV

Main Quest: Beginning

* * *

He should have seen the pink orb come crashing into him, and throw him into a wall.

"What are you doing?" prodded Glynda, holding her crop over him threatening.

"I was beating up Torchwick, and his assistant." He replied.

"..." She seemed silent for a minute, before saying, "Good job."

"Miss Goodwitch?" asked Blake. "What are we going to do with Roman's assistant?"

Goodwitch scowled, "Give her to the police."

"No." started Six. That woman reminded him, of his second student, after the (he hated to call him that) mutant. She was a mute, with before he met her, a criminal, for a partner. She wasn't exactly a saint, but he knew when someone needed help.

"What do you mean, Imra? She probably committed tons of crimes!" exclaimed the cat Faunus.

"In the name of Torchwick. And notice how the White Fang were begrudgingly following him, as if they knew he wasn't the ringleader?" He retorted, quickly noticing what he had about the situation.

Obviously, Roman was superior to the White Fang, but you could tell he was following a leader. Anyway, thieves didn't need weapons - they only needed their minds, and money.

Why would he even want weapons, then for the most part his cane did the job? It seemed obvious to Six, and since he had been a criminal for the latter parts of his life, well, he knew how thieves worked.

"Why do you think he isn't organizing this?" demanded Goodwitch.

"Thieves only want money, not weapons. Roman has his cane, why would he need Dust? And even if it was the cane, he could simply ask his various contacts in the underworld." Imra explained. "I know how criminals work. There's obviously someone paying Torchwick, to make him steal Dust, with the White Fang as assistance."

"Hmm... I need to get what you suspect to Ozpin, then." The disciplinarian said, "but, don't get this into your head that I like you!"

"Already knew that, ma'am." He replied impertinently.

The woman shot him a glare, and quickly walked off - her ability letting her fly away. He picked Neo up, and heaved her over his shoulder. She was extremely light, like her umbrella, which Six found incredible. How can something so useful be so light?

He put that thought on the back burner, and looked at Blake, who still glared at the girl on his shoulder. "Oi, let's go before the police comes and thinks we're the one who stole this Dust."

"Blake! Imra!" exclaimed Ruby, who leapt at them with enormous speeds, barely stopping in front of a Dust crate. "We were worried that you... Oh."

She looked around, and saw the mixture of elements that had been inflicted onto Imra's invincible coat. "Imra! Are you sick?"

"No. Just got into a scrape with Missus," He motioned to Neo, on his shoulder. "Neo over here."

"That's Torchwick's partner." Blake stated, with a slight undertone of disgust. It seemed as if she hated Torchwick, simply because he was the orchestrator of these robberies.

"What? Why are you taking her?" demanded Weiss, who had appeared a minute after Ruby, with Yang in tow.

"I have a plan for her," Imra didn't feel the need to explain. He felt Yang's judging look. "And not in the way you're thinking Yang."

The assembled teenagers all blushed at the Courier's innuendo, so he took that opportunity to get away. "Oh, and this is Sun." He distracted, and quickly ran away.

He heard their cries, but was so far away, that they sounded like distant wind to Imra's ears. He quickly spied a small airship, small enough to fit him, and five other people. And worst of all, it was armed to the teeth. And unattended.

Six looked around, and quickly got in. It seemed as if there were no keys needed to fly it, which seemed like an awful security function.

He quickly got in, and put Neo on the seat next to him, so he could see her. He plugged himself, and the unconscious passenger next to him, and tentatively reached out.

Imra looked at the controls, and it was awfully simple - two joysticks, one he suspected that was the aiming of the guns. There was a firing button on top of the right hand joystick, and metal pedals - signifying acceleration and

He pulled on a joystick, finding himself ten meters higher, and he yelled in joy. He gave it a spin, and the aircraft quickly did a 360 turn, and he rectified the stick just slightly, causing it to right itself immediately in the air.

Imra pulled out his Pip-Boy, and pulled up the map. When he noticed the fact that it was utterly blank, with the message: "There's no signal, sucker!"

"Seriously, though? No signal?" He commented to himself.

He quickly saw the massive structure, in the distance, noticing the massive black bird in the distance.

Six frantically pulled on the joystick to the side, barely avoiding the feather projectiles of the bird. With his free hand, he aimed at the bird and fired, with a push of a button.

The bullets didn't harm the bird, but did the thing that he wanted - to push it back.

He flew onward, the screen in front of him, beeping at him, to scream at him to dodge. Imra pulled on the joystick to the right, and saw as a massive barrage of feathers flew past the side of the window to his right.

He continued onwards, quickly seeing Beacon - and his mute passenger waking up as well.

"Neo! Help! We have two - no three massive bird things, on our tail, and despite the fact that you have an umbrella, you'd die out there." He exclaimed to his passenger.

She nodded at him, focused on the Grimm. She motioned for a gun with her hands - specifically a sniper rifle.

He pulled out a sniper out of his Pip-Boy, and quickly opened the back on the airship. He gave her also a pair of boots. She looked at them questioningly, and he explained. "They're so that in all circumstances, you stay on this ship."

Neo nodded gratefully, and quickly out on the strange black boots, which melded to her feet, and kept her stuck to the ground - but felt rather comfortable.

She pulled out the sniper rifle, which she was surprised to see had a blue shot come out of it. It was rather accurate - but crudely made. It was a rifle, with a sniper scope in it, stuck together with a fabric which contrasted grandly with the rest of the rifle.

The short woman looked into the scope, just as Six was forced to pull downwards, to perform a barrel roll. She shot, the round whizzing through the air, hitting the first Nevermore right in the wing, making it scream in pain.

"Neo! I'm going to have to make a right towards Beacon, try and shoot them in the wings, or the head!" He called out, as he frantically pulled on the joystick.

She nodded, finding that she actually was enjoying this - unlike with Roman. She had fun with him, sure, but not as much. Neo shook herself from those thoughts, and smiled psychotically at the Grimm. She looked through the scope, and shot a round again, missing her target, and hitting another Nevermore.

It hit it in the chest, not causing as much damage as a shot in the wing or the head, but did cause it to stagger.

They finally reached Beacon, frantically flying around it, bringing the Grimm with them...

* * *

"Oh, no..." muttered Ozpin. He was outside, with the entire school body.

"Sir?" asked a random student.

"Yes?" He answered, absently.

"Who the heck is flying, and who is shooting?"

"One is Imra, and the other I suspect is Neopolitan. Though who is in what role..."

Glynda glared at the sliver-haired headmaster, angrily. "What do they think they are doing, Ozpin?! They are endangering us!"

"I find it cool." commented a student, with nearly all of the rest of the student body agreeing with a nod.

Ruby stared at the airship, uncomprehending the situation. There was about ten Nevermores, and an airship with either Neo or Imra flying or shooting. It looked epic though, she agreed.

"What does he think he is doing?! Associating with a criminal, and then fighting a horde of Grimm!" Weiss shrieked.

"Weiss! Calm down, he's going to do it." Blake interrupted, confident in Imra's skills.

"Why?" questioned Yang, curiously.

"Because if he took on, Torchwick, his sidekick, and the White Fang, I'm pretty confident in his chances against these Nevermores." She answered.

"Yeah." Ruby agreed with Blake.

* * *

"Dive out of here! We're gonna blow!" He shouted, quickly pulling Neo from her spot, and jumping out. She held out her umbrella, and he took the sniper off her.

They slowly lowered to the ground, with the aircraft quickly crashing into an unknown part of the forest. Imra looked at the position they were in - he was holding onto Neo, and she was holding onto her umbrella, and his arm.

As they approached the ground, Imra jumped off, with the short woman sighing mentally. She followed him, simply because she was in enemy territory, (technically), and that he seemed cool with her.

Neo closed her umbrella, to find that Courier Six was waiting for her. She tapped into her scroll, rapidly, and shoved into his face.

"'What's your name?'" He voiced, "Well, I'm Imra."

The twin coloured woman nodded, and followed the man as he walked in ever so calmly, as if he hadn't just jumped off an airship. He stood in front of Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, and Oobleck.

"Yo." He greeted, with a v-sign on his fingers.

Neo gave an amused smile. It felt rather satisfying to have so many Huntsmen quiet, simply because of a greeting. She stood next to him, before punching him in the stomach.

"Ah... Sorry, Neo." He apologized, since he didn't feel a thing.

She smiled violently. _Finally, someone who can take a hit, and not scream about it!_

He put his trench coat in his Pip-Boy, and she saw what he had underneath...

"Imra... Is that a suit underneath your coat?" A girl in red asked. Neo recognized her as the girl that had Roman annoyed with anything red, for the next week or so.

"Yep. Why?" He asked, blandly. It was a typical black and white chequered suit, and grey pants underneath. They weren't broken at all - as if he repaired them as soon as they got damaged.

She quickly tapped a message on her scroll, and shoved it in Imra's face.

He turned towards the girl, and held a hand to his chin. "Why would I do that?"

She started pouting, and doing a very cute expression. It didn't work. "Ain't gonna work on me, darling. Having an enormously cute little sister does that to you."

Ozpin cleared his throat, interrupting the conversation, not moved at all by her glare. She was having fun, dammit!

"Come to my office," the headmaster started, and he turned towards the students. "Get back to your dorms."

When they didn't move, he gave a motion to Glynda, who gave the ensemble the glare to melt the entire North Pole.

Safe to say, who won.

* * *

She looked around the office, finding the clockwork construction rather fascinating. She sat down, whilst Imra merely stood.

"Six. Care to explain, why you have brought a criminal on the school premises?" Ozpin asked, sipping his cop of coffee, not giving the duo a glance.

He glanced at her, for a second, before answering, "I suspect that either Torchwick or her, are simply being used by a higher up."

She gave a frown. Being used? For all she knew, they were stealing Dust to gain a profit.

"What makes you think that?" questioned Ozpin, staring at Neo.

"The fact, that I know how thieves work. I've had to become a criminal, and I did a job with a thief. Multiple thieves, of all different backgrounds, different ages... And they all wanted one thing. Money." Imra offered the headmaster. "Isn't that right, Neo?"

She hesitantly nodded. It was true - she had been in for the money.

"So, why go through the effort to steal Dust? Why not simply rob a bank? A bank is going to give a lot more money then a batch of Dust, will." He continued.

"That's... Concerning, to say the least. If your suspicions are right, then their might be a person orchestrating a lot of things." Ozpin replied. "So, that's why, I want you two, Neo, Imra, to become a task force."

"A task force to do what?" asked Imra.

"Your mission, is rather simple. Protect Beacon, and unearth who is doing this." Ozpin offered.

Neo tapped her concerns on her scroll, and almost timidly, showed it to Six. He nodded, as he read over the message.

"If I may sir," Six started. "We'll need more then two of us. And a better arsenal, at least for me. My weapons are on the point of breaking, I'm low on ammo... And a few are broken."

Ozpin nodded. "This mission is more important, then either you, or I know. The whole entirety of Remnant may depend on this, Imra. Neo."

Neo started hyperventilating. What was this? She was being used by either Roman or his higher up, to engulf Remnant into war? Why was she being used like this? Was Roman even aware that he probably is going to die at the end?

"I'll give you ten days to decide. For the moment, take the dorm next to Team RWBY." Ozpin offered. It was rather obvious, that he was also surprised at the turning of events.

Imra nodded, and left the room. Neo quickly left the room, and quietly followed the man, who was still wearing the chequered suit.

They entered the dorm, and she motioned to the shower. He nodded, and pushed a few buttons on his Pip-Boy, quickly checking up on his armour. He vaguely heard the sounds of water dropping down onto a body, but he ignored it.

His armour and clothing, was to be honest, the better part of his arsenal at the moment. His suit, and NCR armour was in good condition, with a few random items of clothing, and armour also fine.

His weapons, were not up to scratch. His shotgun, RPG, and mini-gun were broken. His plasma and laser weapons were good, but his regular, less costly weapons were either broken or out of ammo. In all honesty, only his katana was still to die for.

His actual combat abilities? Not really up to what he used to be. He used to be faster, and much more stronger. So, he concluded, that after Ozpin bought him a new arsenal weapons, he would get back to training. With Neo, he supposed, since they were in this together.

He still wondered if Torchwick was even aware he was being manipulated? He'd likely come back for Neo, and Six had a plan - to reveal what was happening, to them.

Or was Torchwick a mastermind as well? Neo seemed extremely surprised by the fact that she was being came back out in a towel, and he gave her a glance, quickly pulling out his Vault 21 jumpsuit, from when he was twelve. It would fit, he bet. He had been 5'0 for a while, until at thirteen, he had gone into a growth spurt, boosting his height to 5'10.

He handed her the jumpsuit, the woman giving it an analytical stare, before she nodded, and put it on. She quickly tapped a message on her scroll, and showed it to him.

'Where are you from?', the message wrote. He sighed. He knew that it would come up eventually.

"Neo, to be blunt, I'm from another country, possibly another world. The drug the last time, I used it, I ended up in an enemy territory, with nothing but the clothes on my back, and a mini-gun. This time, however, I didn't take just a little bit. I ate all of it." He started.

The short woman was listening, so he continued, "In my land, war is bread with butter, but unfortunately, for us, we discovered radioactivity. It's an extremely powerful substance - but toxic to anything, and practically everything. In a war over there, nuclear bombs fell all around the world. The war ended in two hours."

She tapped onto her scroll, 'Two hours? That's impossible!'.

"Even I find it incredible. But, when I said it was toxic to everything, I mean _everything_. Plants, animals, humans, nothing can survive it. The people that do, are monsters - barely capable of thought apart from kill, eat, and reproduce. The rare few that are actually capable of thinking more then that, they are mistreated - to the point that it makes Faunus-Human relations seem practically peaceful."

'How did _you_ survive?' She questioned, curiously.

"Good question. There are these Vaults, which enable people to survive. In various ways, I for one was frozen in a cyro-sleep, for two hundred years. These Vaults, claiming to be saviours of man, were actually used to conduct social experiments - for example in one Vault, a computer would order that one out of twenty people would have to die every year, just so that the computer doesn't kill them." He continued.

'How barbaric.' She told him. He gave a grim chuckle. "True, that."

"So, when I escaped my Vault, I got a job as a Courier. My first legal job. And my first legal job, I got shot in the head, and was buried alive. I was thankfully brought back to life by a doctor who's name escapes me. I wanted to change the Wasteland, as my land was called. Many monsters similar to Grimm, roamed, and I wanted to change things."

'How did you get about doing that?' She asked, bluntly.

"The problem, I have, is that the shot in my head, caused a split personality problem within me - at the moment, I'm Shiro who is peaceful, whilst Kuro wants nothing but blood. So, you can imagine that when Kuro takes control..." He stopped.

The memories of the dead, screaming as Kuro (no him, his traitorous mind whispered), brutally murdered, tortured...

Neo gave him a tap on the side of the arm, waking him up from his stupor, giving him a concerned look.

'You okay?'

"I'm fine," he replied, continuing on. "When Kuro takes control, I murder everything, that I see, torture those that refuse me, etcetera. So, I travelled around, meeting many martial artists, who helped me with Kuro, telling me to accept him, and even if I hate him, he must be accepted, so my mind and body stay safe. They also helped me develop my swordsmanship, and hand-to-hand.

"I started my revolution, aiming to cleanse the Wasteland of the tyrant, the useless, and the slavers. I used my impressive swordsmanship as a means to do that. I started using guns, when my mission got harder, and more dangerous. I ended up, killing everything that was apart of those factions, in a goal, that I felt was necessary, for the survival of the Wasteland.

"It was when I was starting to fight the elite, and aliens, that I realized how corrupt it is, and that it was in fact the heads that were corrupt. Do you want to know what these factions were called? The tyrant are Mr. House, the useless are the New California Republic or NCR, and the slavers are Caesar's Legion.

"The New Carolina Republic sounds like a good idea, but in fact it isn't. When I got into their documents room, it revealed plans to use America as a way to conquer the other continents. Sounds good? It isn't. They planned on sending out nuclear bombs to the other countries, and _then_ invade. Mr. House used his robots to force people to do stuff they didn't want to, their wages were penniless, and the Legion simply wants to have a totalitarian autocratic world.

"I wanted to change that. Revert it back to the way it was before the nuclear bombs - a democracy, the global market blooms, and everything was fine. People got good wages, slavery was next to non-existent, criminality was at an all-time low, terrorism is only present in video games...

"Sorry. Let's get to bed? I think I rambled too long, anyway." Imra offered.

Neo nodded, and tapped her message. 'You could have done it, you know.'

* * *

Neo woke up, remembering Imra's tale from last night. To be honest, it sounded horrible, living in the Wasteland, living with the fact that to do what you think is right, you have to kill thousands of people. And she suspected that he had killed thousands.

Still, she knew that he was a good person, and a good fighter, despite the fact that he had no Aura, or a Semblance.

"Neo? Apparently, despite the fact that we're supposed to be a task force, we still have to go to class." Six stated, sounding irritated.

'Really? Me, and you could probably beat everyone in there!' exclaimed Neo.

"Maybe. Let's not be arrogant, and assume that someone can beat us." He replied.

She followed him, not needing him to tell her that. It garnered some strange looks - a duo of a woman with an umbrella, and bright clothes, and a man with a trench coat, and a suit underneath.

They moved out of the way, clearing a path because Six glared at everyone, and because Neo had plastered a psychopathic smile on her face. They entered Goodwitch's classroom, with Imra quickly sitting down next to Team RWBY, as she also followed him.

"Welcome class. Today, we have a new arrival: Neopolitan." Glynda introduced, an unnoticeable glare on her face.

She nodded, plastering a smile on her face, whilst Six was a stark contrast - not caring at all.

"Since, I want you to introduce how real Hunstmen fight, Imra, and Neopolitan will fight. Everyone, and I mean everyone," She started, giving a look at Teams RWBY, and JNPR. "Can learn from this."

Imra gave a small smirk. "Want that rematch, Neo?"

'I'm going to win this time!' She yelled through her scroll. Her face made it clear - she wanted a rematch.

They entered opposite ends, with Imra brandishing his katana, and Pew Pew, and Neo with her umbrella.

"Begin!" Glynda announced.

Imra stood still, closing his eyes, and suddenly dodged to the side, shooting Pew Pew, towards Neo, who blocked with her umbrella. Meanwhile, they vaguely heard Goodwitch lecturing, and their classmates (Neo snorted at that), listening.

He jumped towards the short woman, who used her illusions to mask herself in the shadows. His sword went through the illusion, and attempted to stab him the back, with Six suddenly turning around and shooting rounds into her.

Her umbrella opened up, with a massive barrier of Dust swarming towards him.

He pulled out his plasma rifle, and shot a barrage of rounds into the Dust, breaking it, causing smoke to appear around the battlefield. Imra took the opportunity to leap towards Neo, and use the wall next to him, to launch himself.

He swung his sword downwards, just as she blocked, with her umbrella activating, her sword appearing. He jumped away, just as Neo overpowered her swing, and he shot a round into her - it was an illusion.

Imra closed his eyes, and focused, jumping, just as a massive blast of fire, and electricity pumped towards him. He put his sword into his Pip-Boy, putting it into the quick-use section.

His rifle was put onto his back, and he sidestepped, the fireball barely missing his coat by a centimetre. He lunged towards Neo, and jumped on a wall, holding out his fist towards her face.

She blocked with her forearm, and a hand-to-hand fight ensued, with Six leaping back, and pulled out his pistol from his Pip-Boy, firing a round into Neo's shoulder.

She clutched at it, with Goodwitch exclaiming, "Imra wins by drawing first blood!"

Imra took a leaf from his Pip-Boy, and quickly put it on her wound. His bullet had completely travelled through her shoulder, but that leaf that he had, quickly soothed her pain.

'Thanks, Imra.' She offered, by shoving her scroll into his face.

"You're welcome. It's rather common back home, so ya know." He commented.

They re-entered the room, just as Neo plastered a smile onto her face, and Imra scowled.

"Imra! Neo! That was so cool! With the lightning, fire, but then he dodged, but when he hit you it was an illusion!" Nora exclaimed.

Neo blinked, before asking, 'Who is this?'

"This is Nora Valkyrie, and Nora this is Neo." Six introduced.

"Hey, Neo!" exclaimed Nora.

Neo shoved her scroll into Imra's face again. "She says, 'hey.'"

'That wasn't what I said.' She deadpanned.

He whispered, "so? What does it change?"

'A lot.'

"Meh." He waved her off.

"Imra! How come you aren't in our dorm any more?" Ruby demanded.

"Ozpin moved me and Neo into it, when we made the most epic entrance known to man." Imra replied, just as Neo punched him in the stomach again.

"Should I say 'ow'?" He commented, just as Neo kicked him in the shin.

"Oh, and Neo says that it was the most badass thing ever," He continued, just as she started head-butting him. "Just kidding, she actually says that if there were more Nevermores, and more flying, it would have been the most badass thing ever."

Neo nodded, happy with what he had said.

"Would Yang Xiao Long, and Pyrrha Nikos come to the arena!"

Six moved out of the way, just as Neo bashed the head of someone with her umbrella.

'Can we get some ice cream?' The dual-coloured woman asked.

"Sure." He answered.

Just as the door exploded open.

* * *

 **AN:** I don't know how I'm doing it. _Two_ 4k chapters in the space of two days? I am spoiling you guys.

So, Neo is now Imra's sidekick. In this, she isn't aware of Cinder, and all of that...

Do you guys want Roman to be an antagonist, a funny character to break the tension, or one of the protagonists? To be honest, I'm leaning more towards breaking the tension, but hey.

If you're asking why _this_ is the start of the main quest? Simply because, let's say that Neo is that essential character that starts the quest-line. And this isn't a side quest - this is _the_ main quest-line.

And I do read all the reviews, so yeah. The one about Frank, is hilarious by the way.

Hope you enjoyed, read and stuff like that.


	5. Chapter 5

-*-/|\\-*-

Remnant's Courier

Chapter V

The Split

* * *

Roman Torchwick had been attempting to drown out of his sorrows, when he had apparently gotten drunk and then thrown out of Junior's by an angry blonde girl nearly two hours after he had gotten drunk.

He frowned, his reflexes despite the fact that they were dampened by alcohol, had enabled him to avoid the many punches, and other things that she had attempted to hit him with. His headache was really annoying him at the moment, even as he dodged the Huntress-in-training, even as her comrades shouted at her to stop.

He finally reached his boiling point, and started channelled his aura into his arms. He finally attacked back with a might cane hit to her stomach, which sent her flying into a concrete wall which broke under the force of the hit.

"Are we done yet?" The thief asked, annoyed. "I need a headache pill, and you blondie, are not helping at all."

"I'm going to bring you in!" exclaimed the blonde.

"I've heard that before, you know?" He replied, now bored instead of annoyed. "Never worked before, never worked now, and will never work."

Apparently, deciding that she had enough of hearing him talk, which happened a lot and was his wanted effect, she leapt at him again with a slightly greater speed.

"Oh? What will I ever do?" He mocked, smirking at her irritated expression as he avoided her punches by batting them away with his cane.

"Shut up!" shouted the Huntress, as she got even more angrier, her eyes going red.

"Hmm. You have a damage-absorbing Semblance, eh?" He asked, noticing that she had gotten up even stronger then before. He did have a way of beating those type of Semblances, but felt like mocking her a bit more.

Getting bored of this type of dance, he suddenly sped up his attacks, and kicked her in the stomach just as his cane hit her in the chin. His body actively reinforcing itself with aura, it cause a lot of damage to the girl which once gain destroyed part of a building.

"Are you done? I could have ended this as soon as you attacked." Roman stated, seriously. "And I personally hate those type of people that attack before others can explain what they are doing."

"So, what are you doing?" asked a voice that he immediately recognized.

A group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, were grouped in front of him, with the cat girl speaking to him. He wondered what he had said after he had gotten drunk, since she looked like she wanted to pity him.

"So, the kitty cat returns," he muttered to himself, before he answered. "I'm getting over the fact that my own boss wants me dead for some reason. Oh, and that a trench-coat wearing bastard has my partner, who is probably now his partner for some reason."

The glares he received for that off-handed comment, signified that they cared for that guy for some reason... Might simply be a thing that all 'heroes' like one another.

With 'criminals' it's way more easier to get what you wanted, for you could either get information that one of their allies is betraying them and all hell broke loose. At least between those two, but hey.

"So, is he near here somewhere? With Neo in tow?" He questioned. He wasn't exactly in a position of power, but they probably thought that if they actually tried to hurt him, that his other criminal friends would help him. Hah. As if. 'Honour amongst thieves' is such a bullshit saying, because it's utterly false.

"Yeah, I'm here." So. Heroes do stick together, eh?

"Thought I'd see you here." The thief commented off-handedly. "So is my one of my favourite partners-in-crime, here?"

He immediately noticed the tricoloured girl that was slowly walking out of the bar, looking... Nervous? Heh. Never thought that his nearly psychopathic partner could actually get nervous.

The orange-haired man didn't really know what to think, as he nearly agonizingly watched her move over to him. The petite woman immediately took out her Scroll, and tapped a message on it, shoving it into his face. "So... Are you all right?"

"Huh. Never thought you'd grow _soft_ , Neo." He replied, adding a massive amount of sarcasm on 'soft'.

She shot him the finger, but did actually look like she cared. Which was exceptional. "I bet that you've switched alliances, haven't you?"

"Haven't you?" asked the red-haired girl who gripped her spear in case he attacked.

He gave a short smile that held a mixture of contempt and amusement, and answered. "Do you really think that I'm on the other side? Whenever I've been betrayed..."

The next sentence was filled with utter venom. "I destroy them, torture them and then kill them if I'm feeling merciful enough. Does that paint a good picture in your innocent heads? I'm willing to bet that trench-coat man can tell you, various ways of destroying somebody to their very core."

"Roman." spoke up the only one that seemed to be any danger to him. The others spelled annoyances to him. "I think that you and Ozpin have similar goals. Why don't you help us?"

"Hmm. Give me a few reasons why, then? I have a vast radius of contacts, and what does Ozpin have that I do not? What do _you_ have that I do not?" The thief asked, awaiting an answer.

"Firstly, there is the fact that Ozpin has contacts that control entire armies, and he also has an army to help him. From what I've seen of this place, criminals apart from you seem to be incompetent compared to a Huntsman." proposed the sword-wielding teenager. The boy was still twenty, a similar age to Neo.

"Continue, continue," implored the criminal, with a smile on his face as he imagined the things that he would do to Cinder when he got the permission to do whatever he wanted to her.

"Second, if you two share information we can root out this person, and let you do whatever you want with her."

A wide sinister grin erupted on his face. "I think that we have a deal, mister...?"

"Imra."

The two men shook hands, which sealed the deal that would change the games of men and monsters.

* * *

Six felt that the amount of malicious intent towards whoever that had screwed the thief over was nearly through the roof.

He did have Benny crucified as soon as he had gotten enough information, on Yes Man and the army of robots, so he would be a hypocrite if he didn't say that he had a sadistic streak to whoever that screwed him over even if it was only once.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were currently trying to disguise their real thoughts on the man, it was obvious that they could barely stand him. RWBY slightly less, despite the fact that three from their team had fought against the man. JNPR had only seen the propaganda that the news was saying about him, so they looked like they wanted to discretely kill him.

Neo and Torchwick seemed to be engaged in a quiet conversation, and since it looked private he left the two alone.

He was the one that was piloting the airship, towards Beacon. Luckily, no aerial Grimm had come to attempt to dampen the party that was happening.

The Courier landed on the heliport with a slight crash, and was the last one out instead of the first unlike last time. He suddenly felt like a loner, but found that he was perfectly fine with it.

The only companion that he remembered having was Rex, and even then his near constant battles with the NCR, Brotherhood, Mr House and the Legion eventually became too dangerous for the bionic dog to remain with him, so he made him come back to the King.

"You okay, Imra?" asked Blake, as she waited for him.

"Yeah. Just surprised at the fact that nearly every time, that I go out to Vale, _something_ happens." He replied, with a smirk on his face that was hiding his real thoughts.

The Faunus let out a sound of amusement, but said. "Maybe you have a curse, or something?"

"Maybe. It happened in the Mojave, a lot." He commented, getting slightly nostalgic.

"How was the Mojave?" asked the ninja-girl, curiously. When she got merely a look for her troubles, she started explaining her reasoning. "I think you've seen enough of Remnant to get a sentiment, on what's happening."

"Hmm. The Mojave is a desert, and nearly every settlement is nearly a mile apart. There's a city called New Vegas, that is one of the only cities in the USA, that was left relatively untouched by the nuclear bombs. There's conflict like this place, between the NCR, Mr House, the Legion and me, to try and gain control of Hoover Dam, which controlled one of the only clean spaces of water in the Wasteland, and the electricity of New Vegas." He explained. He was giving Blake a shorter version of what he had explained to Neo, so he had practically recited it.

"Why were you one of the ones fighting in this war?" questioned the cat Faunus. He noted that there was a slight undertone of suspicion that appeared in her voice.

"Simply because of the fact that what they were all doing, was morally wrong even to me. Mr House was ignoring all of the poor people that lived in Freeside, which is essentially the slums, and had been manipulating nearly the entirety of the USA for nearly two hundred years. The NCR was going to enforce overpriced taxes, and I managed to gain information that if somebody didn't pay, they'd go to prison and let me tell you that they aren't particularly nice. The Legion was going to burn everything to the ground, and enslave all of the Mojave." Six continued, as rage escaped from the control that he had of his emotions.

After a few seconds of contemplation, she replied. "I... agree. Honestly, neither of those options sound good."

"Would you have done the same?" Imra questioned, curiously.

Blake pursued her lips in contemplation, and shook her head in the negative. "I wouldn't have. And I feel like that no-one here, could have either."

"Maybe not." The Courier said, as his eyes eventually lay on Jaune and Ruby. Whilst they were both incredibly naïve, and one of them was inexperienced, he felt that they could have... Even if they had probably succumbed to either Mr House's or the NCR's machinations.

The Legion would have disgusted them, as righteous as they were. Six was technically in better terms with them then either the NCR or Mr House, since he had managed to get the tumour in Caesar's brain fixed.

Even then, that was only because Caesar was a much option to lead the Legion then Lanius was. At least, with Caesar there would a slight notion of peace if he lost... If it was Lanius, the whole of the Mojave would burn.

He wasn't arrogant enough to think, that with the army of robots that had been under his disposal, he was certain to win. There was always an uncertainty, even if Yes Man had assured him that victory was within his grasp.

Whilst he hadn't advertised it openly, he reckoned that his enemies knew that he had had an army at his disposal.

He was suddenly reminded of all his duties, that he had left to... Nobody. The entirety of the Mojave was probably in a tense state, with the three factions probably worried that he might make a sudden appearance.

He personally hoped that either the King, or another guy/girl that ended up in his situation would continue his work. He had left journals in case, he ever died or became missing.

Yes Man was still in Benny's old room, and was hopefully not waiting for him. He had been so preoccupied with the problems of Remnant, that he had forgotten about the war.

He absently walked past the group of ten, and eventually found himself in his dormitory, writing in a book. He looked over it, and found that he had written down notes.

Notes on what Remnant was, what was the situation around here, and how many factions there are at the moment. He had apparently done the same with the Mojave, and found that there were a near equal amount of problems, that had varying consequences.

 _Remnant: a planet that hasn't had a nuclear disaster hit it. There is a problem that is equal or worse, that involves creatures called Grimm. Despite the fact that I haven't met a lot of the species, I have made the observation that their numbers pose a problem to this supposed paradise._

 _But I wonder... Why aren't they attacking yet? Their numbers alone could wipe this place of the map, so why haven't they done so? Has there been some type of hero that managed to scare the Grimm away?_

 _So many questions pop up, but I've managed to make a list of the factions that revolve around the area._

 **Ozpin.** _There is always the supposed bad guy, and there is always the supposed good guy. Whilst I think he's a cool dude, it is obvious that he knows more, and has done more, then anyone that I have met here. Good or not._

 **The Queen.** _A mysterious figure that seems to want a hostile takeover of this paradise. Whilst, she's trying to make it out that she is the sole mind behind this operation, I feel like there is someone/thing commanding her.  
_

 **The Grimm.** _The general antagonist, that big monster under the bed. They feed of the negative emotions of mankind. Despite the fact that they are the 'antagonist', they could be manipulated into doing someone's bidding._ **  
**

The Mojave Wasteland has similar problems, but when he looked into his Pip-Boy, the drug that had gotten him here had disappeared in his arrival here.

It all came crashing down on him, before he could even realize it. The friends that he had. The people that looked at him like a saviour when they heard of his exploits. Rex. Raul. Cass. Veronica. Arcade. Lily.

He had forgotten about them, his thoughts having been consumed by thoughts of this planet. Whilst they had supported him on his quest to independence, he had pushed them away since it was too dangerous. Rex had been on his mind, but he had felt so detached about his friend.

Why had he been so detached? What the fuck was wrong with him?

He hoped that they would forget about him.

 **Just hand your conscience over to me... You know that you want to.**

 _No, I don't...  
_

 **You do. I am you, as you are me. Hand yourself over, Shiro. Just like all of those other times, where you become enraged or saddened. _Do it._  
**

The other personality went silent, and Kuro knew that his work was done. All that was left, was to wait for the Courier's body to become used to him taking over once more.

* * *

Kuro gave a small smirk, as he stretched his limbs. It felt _good_ to be in control, for the first time in nearly four years. He had manipulated Shiro's thoughts into realizing what he had also done about those supposed 'friends'. Whenever he had control of this body, he had dismissed whatever companions that he had before, and went on a killing spree.

But, he didn't feel like killing _everything_ in his path. And with the fact that he was almost certainly going to be killed, if he even tried made him hesitate.

The familiar feeling of a sword on his back comforted him, and he pulled it out from the sheath on his back. It was a light sword, that he was certain could do a lot of damage to the Grimm. There was a revolver that managed to fit into the tip of the sword, which would be very useful and even deadly in nearly every situation that he imagined himself using it in.

He took off what Shiro thought was the NCR ranger armour (which was in fact the Elite Riot Gear), and put on the Assassin suit that he had gotten when doing that job for Father Elijah... Which he had only done, because he had been curious on the Sierra Madre.

After getting himself ready for whatever this new place would throw at him, he exited the room that Shiro had set up, and immediately took off as soon as he realized where he was.

Why the fuck was he in a school? He knew that this place was called Remnant, and there was these things called Huntsmen, Huntresses and Grimm, but he hadn't expected to be thrown right in the middle of this kind of territory.

Six ran past that strange group of ten that seemed to be shouting for him, which he ignored and went towards (if Shiro had been correct) the heliport. The many times where people shouted for his name, was either to kill him or to try and become his friend.

The closest thing he even had to an acquaintance was Shiro, and even then they hated each other. And he was the result of the strange brain condition, that changed his body depending on which personality controlled it.

For example, Shiro was a tall, blue eyed and brown haired man that somehow ended up sympathizing with nearly everyone that he met, and was handy with a melee weapon, explosives and normal guns.

Him? He was also tall but he had black hair instead of brown. Six didn't actually know why or how his hair changed when his personality changed. It was weird. But, he could manipulate nearly entire towns to murder each other, and was extremely good at hand-to-hand combat and energy weapons. He and Shiro were strong enough to wipe out an entire platoon of soldiers of any faction that fought them, even if their skills were different, but he did it with a brutality that Shiro just couldn't comprehend.

There was the fact that he murdered the entirety of Primm after Shiro had gotten hold of Yes Man, that may have contributed to that sentiment.

Not that he cared. He only killed entire towns if he became bored enough, or if they annoyed him in any way shape or form. He wouldn't do that here, because if his other personality was correct, he'd eventually be killed by the many Huntsmen or Huntresses in the area.

He eventually flew off with the airship, before anyone could react to his disappearance. He had done that so no-one could try and stop him. Maybe he'd find a town away from civilisation and vent out his destructive urges.

Meanwhile, a world away, a survivor was going to find the base of the man that had helped form the Mojave, the way it was now.

* * *

She was looking over the nearly overwhelming amount of traps, and gulped. The Brotherhood of Steel had transported themselves over to New Vegas, to try and discuss a truce between the mysterious leader of New Vegas, and themselves. She had gone off exploring, because she had only been brought here because she was the supposed 'leader'. Pfff. As if.

As she spied down her sight, she noted that one of the C4's was poking out of the ground, and fired a shot. The explosion sounded out, the force of it throwing her off her feet, into a nearby rock. She winced at the pain, but stood up looking over the carnage that whoever owned this base had done.

The area that she was in, was a mountain with a massive rupture between it that had definitely been mined out using explosives. It led to a black metal door that had been covered with traps, explosives and other dangerous things.

Now, rock had collapsed over the entrance, which made her resist the urge to groan. But, luckily for her the explosions had opened up a part of the base...

"Oh shit." Laura cursed when she saw what had opened up, a couple of feet in front of her. The ground had opened up to reveal that there was a Power Armour, with an armoury nearly the size of the one that the Brotherhood owned.

She was only a medic that barely knew anything about a gun, apart from that it needed ammunition, that a button fired a bullet, and how to use the visor! Not how to modify it or anything like that?

But curiosity struck her like radiation in the Glowing Sea, and she leapt down. Her legs protested, but she ignored them as a terminal was right in front of her, begging to be used and read.

She obeyed that urge, and opened it up. It was a journal... About Courier Six?

The guy who managed to beat the Legion, and the NCR from the Mojave? That one? Also, there were stories about how he single-handedly defeated seven Deathclaw on his own, with barely any damage done to him, but she had scoffed at those stories.

She could barely defeat one, with the best Power Armour that the Brotherhood had at their disposal, so how could he do that? She might not be the best in the world, but she had been good enough to kill Kellogg, so that was something... She supposed?

But the proof was in front of her. There were also entries detailing how he had a brain condition, after being shot two times in the head at point-blank range which to her medical mind screamed 'IMPOSSIBLE', but since he had been around and had done shit, it had to be true.

Laura also read how he fought against his psychotic personality, who could murder entire towns. Instead of feeling scared of the man that had disappeared five years ago, she instead felt pity.

Here was a man that aspired to do what he thought was good, but had another personality that instantly contradicted his morals.

There were also other entries, that detailed his other adventures about the Sierra Madre, Utah's Zion National Park, how he had been abducted, and the Divide with another Courier called Ulysses.

She eventually closed the terminal, impressed with what the guy had done for the Mojave. She continued onwards, and eventually found a living area, that had a few drugs on a table, with probably more in a draw.

What intrigued her was the drug that was labelled 'ONLY USE WHEN EXTREMELY BORED'. She was impressed, but bored with her situation.

Laura took hold of the drug, and immediately injected herself. Oh shit.

"Waiiiitttt... I don't have any toxins resistaaaannnccceee..." She mumbled as her senses dimmed out, and all went black.

And people say that doctors make no mistakes.

* * *

 **AN:** Hmm. I wonder how this is going to go over. This chapter has ignored that last part of the last chapter, because well... It's gonna be answered in the next one.

Because, we have Kuro taking over the Courier's body, a Sole Survivor who _isn't_ the god of the Commonwealth, and Roman changing sides (which isn't really sure because he is well, a back-stabbing criminal). Also _what_ did Roman talk about to make even Blake pity him? Six didn't hear it, so what did she hear? Another question... With about another five million answers.

Also, when I say that she isn't the god of the Commonwealth, that is because she is an intelligence/agility/charisma build that has little to no experience in combat but is an incredible medic.

The only reason that she survived in the early days was pure luck, Dogmeat and the fact that Preston distracted the Deathclaw with his rifle so she could get a good amount of shots in. (Preston did something other then annoy the player, yay!)

I actually got to play her, and I found that combat was very, very difficult even in Normal difficulty. I barely had any points in either strength or endurance, so I was fucked as soon as I got fired at.

She did have a saviour under the name of Nick Valentine/Dogmeat/Codsworth, who between the three of them save her in nearly every fight.

But, even if I did get back into F:4 with this build, F:NV is still my favourite game of all time, especially since I am playing a Evil Courier.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed because I felt like a lot has gone down.


	6. Chapter 6

-*-/|\\-*-

Remnant's Courier

Chapter VI

Thwarted

* * *

Laura wondered if the entire god forsaken world was out to get her. As soon as she had woken up, she had arrived in a forest that reminded her of the Old World, Nate... Best not to think about the past, she decided, as painful memories shot at her like a mini-gun.

The Sole Survivor tentatively looked around the forest, and found that there was a werewolf-like monster that immediately leapt at her. She barely managed to back away, just as a claw scratched the ground near where she just was.

"For fuck's sake. Everywhere I go, _something_ wants to kill me!" She exclaimed annoyed, but scared all at the same time. This thing was nearly as big as a Deathclaw, despite not having as much attack power - the Deathclaws in the Mojave (and the Commonwealth) could destroy entire parts of houses with a single swipe of their claws.

She pulled out her rifle and fired a few tentative shots into the parts that _weren't_ covered with armour. Despite the fact that she barely knew anything about guns, she thanked that she had gotten a reasonable amount of training from the various companions that accompanied her.

The thing staggered at her shots, so she kept on firing at the beast until it died. That was a bit anticlimactic she mused, all things considered.

She continued onwards and eventually found that there were ruins of some kind, with signs of a battle taking place - there were scorch signs, bullets and all other things that dictated her observation.

Whilst not an uncommon sight, (it happened nearly everywhere she went), she was interested since there was a sign that an energy weapon had been used which was a relatively unusual sight for her, since there wasn't any other signs of those weapons being used. There was also traces of ice attacks being used, which surprised her since ice was practically nonexistent in the Wasteland.

That led her back to her thoughts about what happened to the Arctic Circle, and Antarctica. The nuclear war must have done something to the two Poles; much like the rest of the world.

It was things like that, was what made her like being a thinker more then a fighter. She preferred talking about things, then actually demonstrating them. Then again, she nearly died in nearly every fight fought in, so maybe she should actually get better at actually performing stuff.

She eventually found a cliff, and frowned. There was a massive vertibird that had settled right in front of her eyes, that made her suspicious of this place for the fact that technology similar to the Brotherhood's was seemingly used all the time for probably meaningless tasks.

It settled down, causing a massive dust cloud to arise around her. She flinched as harsh specks of dust hit her unprotected eyes, which made her curse her own need to always look at least reasonably good.

"Ozpin. It looks like one of those 'Wastelanders' that you are so keen on calling them, is here." A voice sounded out, a woman's if she had heard it correctly.

"Hmm. Get her inside. She might have some clue on where mister Six is."

The Sole Survivor finally managed to gain a look at the ones that found her, in the middle of this paradise even if it did have malicious creatures. "Er... Who are you guys? I'm Laura."

"Well, she is Glynda Goodwitch and I am the headmaster of this faculty, Ozpin." The silver-haired man replied, as he looked over her with a relatively detached eye. "Pray tell what a twenty-three year old, who doesn't seem to have a lot of combat experience, doing in the Emerald Forest?"

"I reckon that I got here similar to Six." She replied honestly. "But, I'm not sure. The man sure had a lot of those type of drugs."

"Should have expected that, honestly." Goodwitch muttered, under her breath.

"Glynda," chastised the headmaster. "I don't think that is a very good idea, especially at the moment."

"Huh? What's happening at the moment?" The Vault Dweller asked, as she bit her lip.

Ozpin looked at her with a critical eye, before nodding to himself and explaining the situtation. "Imra disappeared this morning and even when teams RWBY and JNPR called him back, he didn't stop. Thus, they are relatively... Sensitive on the topic of him."

"I... Think that I know why." Laura answered hesitantly. She personally hated sharing personal information, but she also dictated that those close to that person should know.

"Why then, miss Laura." The headmaster said, and she noted that it wasn't a question - more like he knew that she would give them the information necessary.

"He has... A split personality. Another personality called Kuro, that somehow manages to change his hair colour and is the amalgamation of all of his destructive and negative traits. The devil that is in all of us, if you like that analogy. According to Imra, he is utterly psychopathic, destructive and seeks to ruin all that he lives for." She explained, feeling utterly sorry for the guy. "He was created when he got shot in the head, at the hands of a man called Benny."

"That sounds... Bad. Despite the fact that mister Six isn't as skilled as either me or Glynda, his pure destructive capabilities and versatility are a problem. Anything else, before I assemble a team to get Kuro out of Imra's body?" Ozpin stated, sounding like he wanted to feel pity for the Courier's situation.

"Whenever Kuro's angry or hasn't gotten out, he destroys any town or city that he feels like he can destroy." Laura answered, before she added. "Can I help? I'm a capable medic, so I could heal any of the team that gets injured."

"Since you have information on this other personality, I shall give you permission to accompany them. But let's get moving." Ozpin ordered, and she got in.

The Sole Survivor wondered if this was going to become another massive, dangerous, but fulfilling adventure.

The second one was certain, at least in her eyes.

* * *

Kuro smiled psychotically at the injured Huntress, that had attempted to fight him at the outpost. It had been a good fight, but the Stealth Suit had been supplying him with Stimpaks whenever he was too injured.

Shiro could have operated at under 50% but he was a different type of fighter then himself. For whenever Shiro took a hit, he could keep on going either due to his implants, or because of the fact the Elite Riot Gear was a real damage absorber unlike his Suit. But he did like the fact that the AI could also make him a juggernaut.

He vaguely noticed the struggling that she made, and responded by shooting her in the other foot than the one that he had just shot, forcing her to screech in pain and attempt to get away.

"Are you going to tell me where the next outpost is? I could simply find it, instead of torturing you." The split personality said neutrally, before completely changing tone. "Unless you want me to shoot your legs off?!"

"Fuck... You." retorted the Huntress, just before the man shot off her right leg making her cry out.

"You should never get the last word!" He laudhed out, as he kicked her newly made stump, before his tone went neutral once more. "I guess that your family are next..."

"Go ahead, asshole..." She got out, as she started bleeding out. "They're in Vale, which is way too big for you..."

He shot her two arms off, and giggled. "I don't need to destroy Vale, you silly, silly woman. I can be discrete, you know... Hehehe."

Before the Faunus Huntress could get anything out, Kuro quickly decapitated her with his sword, having enough of her chatter for one day. He looked over the absolute destruction of the town, and let out a small laugh. It was so similar to the carnage that the Legion had done to Nipton, but instead of fire reigning, it was completely destroyed buildings and cadavres that had attempted to fight him.

There was nothing left to fight, apart from the Grimm that were currently eating the dead.

He walked away from the utter carnage, and savoured the screams and utter dread that had been invoked during his attack, just as a piercing headache hit him like a bullet.

So, Shiro managed to get enough grip on their mind, to try and take over once more. But, his own desire to remain was clearly overpowering Shiro's own to get back their body.

The Grimm finally noticed his presence, and a massive armoured werewolf that he recognised as being a Beowolf charged at him, with the intention to maim and obviously eat. It was definitely old, since many scars littered the monster's body.

He merely smirked as he grabbed that Huntress' weapon - a sword with the ability of taking Aura from the user, to envelop it with either fire or electricity, at least that was what he had observed. And his Pip-Boy did say that it was in perfect condition compared to Shiro's katana.

As soon as the armoured monster attempted to swipe at him, he rolled to the side and quickly noticed the fact that it had an unarmoured belly, but didn't have time to react to that weakness, as the Grimm lunged at him.

He merely slid under the Alpha, and stabbed the sword into it's stomach before pulling it out as the beast jumped backwards, and _roared._ The roar threw Imra off his feet, and forced him into a skid.

He looked up and saw that the Grimm now had reinforcements, with about twenty more Beowolfs but they had slightly less armour then the one that he had dubbed 'Alpha'.

He merely pulled out his plasma rifle, and continuously fired at the werewolf-like Grimm, managing to kill two before he narrowly swerved to avoid the combined fanged attacks, and immediately pressed a button on his Pip-Boy, which gave him his laser shotgun which he immediately fired at the two Grimm that had attacked him, in the stomach.

He then smashed his shotgun into their sides, and fired two shots which easily killed the two Beowolves. He jumped onto a tree, which made him avoid the crashing attack of the Alpha, and he pressed another button which gave him a plasma pistol.

He called out, "try and get me down, you pieces of donkey shit!"

Apparently, the more armoured one wanted to really fucking maim him since when it hit the tree, it cut _in half_ and the beast was barely straining itself. Kuro knew that he was tough, but he wasn't sure of the fact that he wouldn't get severely injured by a hit from the armoured fuck.

He decided to not use his plasma pistol, and pulled out his plasma rifle and as soon as he landed; he fired continuous shots on the other Beowolves, knowing that a horde would eventually kill him. He continued retreating into the massive forest, and climbed up trees just to get a few shots in before he jumped off it.

He just realized that they were all Alphas, but their leader had slightly more spikier armour. Fucking hell, were all the powerful monster practically attracted by him? Kuro blamed Shiro for being probably too righteous and attracting them.

He continued his strategy until only one of them was left - the one who had started this whole battle, who he had dubbed 'Spiky Fucker Who Can Resist Plasma Rifles'.

He pulled out the sword that he had gotten from that Huntress, and attempted to jump onto the spiky fucker who jumped backwards to avoid his sword. He was forced to land in a roll, but managed to land right in front of the Grimm who forced him to swerve himself past the two claws that were intent on maiming him.

He stabbed his sword underneath the beasts chin, and pierced through into the brain. He pulled it out when he noticed it decomposing, as he absently kicked the monster and walked away.

There was always more towns to destroy, people to kill and of course scavenging to do.

* * *

Ozpin had always been slightly weary of Courier Six, mainly because of the fact that he was abnormally powerful. He had no Aura, nor any note while Semblance that he had observed.

That Pip-Boy was absurdly useful to the man's power, but it hadn't made the Courier into the man that can fight on equal footing with trained Huntsmen and Huntresses.

His sword mastery was relatively mediocre, since all he had seen the man do was either dodge and hit, or parry and hit. No style or substance to it, but it _worked._

Six was a trained marksman, but he had obviously been outclassed by someone since he heard mutterings whenever he fired a shot from a gun of "should have been better", from the man.

He hadn't sent teams RWBY, JNPR and that woman for their power - they'd be outclassed by how versatile the Courier was. They had been sent because he was convinced that Shiro would take control, if he saw what Kuro was doing to his friends.

It was then that the headmaster realized, that the real power that had made the Courier what he was was sheer versatility. The man could fight you in a melee, and afterwards pull out a shotgun and fire it in your face. A crude example, for sure but it _could_ work out like that.

He had also made Qrow scout the team out, in case Imra actually tried to kill them since that was always a possibility of that happening especially if/could/should Kuro still be in control. But, he personally hoped that merely the sight of teams RWBY and JNPR trying to save him from himself would put Shiro in control.

It reminded him of a woman that had similar problems to Six, but instead of her personality wanting to destroy everything in it's path, it wanted to dominate everything in her path, unlike the kind Huntress that could only really act out against the Grimm.

Unlike Six though, she didn't actually know of this personality so the only way to stop her was to simply knock her out, and pray that she got out of it.

But, actually giving each other names and it actually being a battle to dominate the Courier's body? He never knew of a mental disorder that worked like that.

There was also the fact, that apparently Imra's hair colour and skills changed with each of the two personalities, which also added another factor into it. Which was a blessing and a curse, since they could recognise between the two personalities but what if a third personality appeared? That was a real danger. It could be worse then Kuro.

That shouldn't happen because according to Laura, they were always fighting for control thus a third personality would be quickly eliminated in the clash.

In the meanwhile, across the continent, a blue dot darted towards the last known position of the Courier.

* * *

Jaune didn't really know how to feel about the whole situation, since despite the fact that Imra had encouraged him into training harder (via an utter beating), they hadn't spoken much after that.

But, if push came to shove, he personally swore that he'd also bash his head in to get him to see sense. The doctor that was accompanying them had said that the man had a split personality, which indicated to Jaune that yes, he would have to probably bash his head with either his shield or the butt of his sword.

He knew that he wasn't strong/good enough to even to get a glancing hit on the man, but what he had that Six didn't was companions to help him fight. It was only him, at least most of the time.

"Alright," Jaune started, interrupting the dark thoughts of nearly everyone else. "Guys, I think that we need a plan."

"Why?" asked Blake, curiously. "The Courier isn't invincible."

"Obviously," he replied, swallowing his anxiety forcefully. "But, he is strong enough to be a threat to our lives. Despite all that, I... I believe that the Courier that we all know, in in there _somewhere._ I know it, and you guys know it. Don't even try and deny it."

"How are we going to do that, then?" Yang questioned. "Give me an answer to that, Vomit Boy."

"Simple really. Three of us - me, Ren and Blake since we're the sneakiest, are going to try and knock him out from either afar, or from up close. And the rest since you five are the big hitters, you'll distract them. Even if he notices that you are only five people, I think that he's going to deal with you first."

"So, we're the cannon fodder..." muttered Yang, under her breath.

Pyrrha is obviously going to be manipulating whatever metal/weapons that he has on him, Ruby is going to do run-and-hit, Yang is going to do her normal thing, Weiss is going to assist all of you four in your tasks, and Nora... Assist Yang. Got what I'm going for?" The hoodie-wearing teen explained, completely ignoring Yang's mutter.

"Just one question... Why is it you that's being the sneaky type, and not someone like Ruby?" Weiss asked, curiously.

"Because she has super speed, and is much more useful as a distraction." He answered, bluntly. "I might not be the sneakiest guy around, but I reckon that I can take a hit if he does actually act out against us, and I'm also a distraction so that these two can get a good few hits in. Anything else?"

When no-one asked anything else, he smiled and saw down.

"I'm surprised that it's Vomit Boy that's taking charge." The blonde girl commented, making Jaune face-fault.

"What is it with people and undermining me?" He groaned, not even noticing the fact that Pyrrha had put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, I think it's cool." Yang said to him. "I didn't think that you had it in you."

A back-handed compliment, maybe but he was cool with it as well.

"Thanks," Jaune muttered, as he shot her a thumbs up. His airsickness was activating itself again, and he quickly swallowed another pill that the school nurses had given him for his airsickness, with strict orders to use it as soon as he felt sick in the air.

After a fifteen minutes, the pilot said, "Oh god..."

"What..." The sword-wielding boy asked, before he looked out of the window. "Oh fuck."

The town that Six had last been reported being seen at, was completely utterly destroyed with the Grimm slowly eating all of the people that had died by the man's hand.

"Drop us here," Pyrrha got out, as nearly everyone apart from Blake, Jaune, Ren and surprisingly Nora managed to not vomit. He was only not vomiting because his pills were completely stopping any vomiting on his part, but he wondered what the fuck had those three seen to only look horrified at the sight.

The pilot nodded, and quickly descended.

* * *

The Courier smiled at the sight of the aircraft, dropping a group of teenagers that he immediately recognized as being those brats that Shiro liked so much. He had successfully driven off most of the Grimm, but the rest of the Grimm seemed to be instead studying him or eating the bodies of all those that he had killed.

"Is this a party?" He taunted as he saw them approach. He noted that three of them had disappeared. "Because I can now add more to the list of 'Shiro's Friends That Have Been Killed By Me'!"

"Shut up! I know that Imra is still inside there!" shouted a small red girl, that Shiro seemed to find cute.

"Oh, Shiro? He's watching all this happening... And the worst part?" Kuro said, a wide grin on his face. "He can't do a thing! He's always been tortured by the fact that I'm in his head, trying to get him to submit! But he doesn't want to..."

"Alright, you're done for buster." Yang said, completely serious about this fight.

The Courier was forced onto the defensive, as he jumped back as a fist rocketed past where he just was. His weapon was out of his hands, and he growled in anger. He pulled out his Pip-Boy, and pressed a rapid mix of buttons.

His right forearm were suddenly covered with Two Step Goodbye, as he quickly activated V.A.T.S. The world was slowing down, as she fired a shell at his face. He slowly avoided the bullets, as he got close enough, his fist lashed out, and he hit her in the stomach. An explosion sounded out, and she was thrown head over heels.

"This thing isn't being affected by your powers, is it?" He questioned the red-haired girl, with a slight grin on his face. It wasn't a very nice grin, all things considered. "Hahaha! And Shiro didn't want to fight you for that very reason!"

His V.A.T.S were still activated, and he barely avoided the strikes to the stomach from a... Scythe? Heh.

He punched the ground, an explosion sounding out, interrupting the girls momentum. His V.A.T.S cancelled out, but he still kicked the distracted girl in the face. His left hand punched out another set of armour to use, which was the Scorched Sierra power armour. Honestly, Arcade was the only friend of Shiro's that he didn't want to kill, if only for the fact that the Scorched Sierra armour, didn't make him any slower then usual.

He rolled to the side, as he barely avoided the glyphs of the white-haired girl. He leaped towards them as a sniper bullet hit his armour... And did nothing at all. He lashed out, as he blocked a punch from the blonde-haired girl.

She attempted to fire a shell, only for Six to grab her arm with his unarmed hand, and he brought her over his shoulder. Hepunched her once more in the stomach, sending flying once more into a tree, head-first.

His reflexes went haywire, as he blocked a hand that sent him flying into a tree. Six managed to land his feet first, only to get a rifle fired at his back managing to only push him towards a very recognizable shield, which hit him in the face, causing him to fall back.

"Fucking hell. What is it with always being sent against groups?" He asked himself, as he advanced towards the blonde boy that was attempting to fight him. Shiro had fought him, and apparently he had improved since he had actually managed to get a hit in.

A black-haired boy was next to the blonde in an instant, and Kuro saw that if he even moved a muscle, he'd be shot from all sides.

"Are you going to give up, Six?" asked a black-haired girl, who was pleading with him via the eyes.

"I know that you're not going to do it," The Courier said, neutrally - a stark contrast to barely a few minutes ago. "Because the 'real' Courier Six is inside here, and do you know that he's trying really hard to break free to try and stop me?"

They had hesitated for merely a second, and he had already pulled out the Fatman. "See you later... I guess that Shiro is going to have to live with it, eh?"

Before Kuro could perform that action, he gripped his head as a feminine voice whispered in his head. **"I think that is enough."**

And all he knew after that, was that he was in a chair, in front of two people - one he recognized as clear as day, but there was now a woman there.

"Payback is going to be a bitch, isn't it?" Imra grinned as he saw Kuro trying to get of the chair.

"Yes, it is." A woman with a strange white cloak replied, to the trench-coat wearing man.

The only thing that the personality could do, was sweat profusely.

* * *

 **AN:** I know that a lot of people are going to shout 'bullshit' at the abrupt end of this arc, but I have quite a few plans for this psychological problem.

I bet that a lot of people were wanting to see a Courier Six vs Qrow match, but I decided that being doubled-teamed by RWBY and JNPR would be enough to at the very least give him a good throwing around.

Though for all you know, that match might happen in the either distant/near future.

Also, I bet a few of you are trying to think about who that woman is, and first clue: it isn't a Fallout character.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

-*-/|\\-*-

Remnant's Courier

Chapter VII

Psychological

* * *

The Courier woke up to extremely bright flashing lights, uncomprehensible squabble, and the feeling of cold metal around his wrists, arms and legs.

He quickly realized that after his episode with Kuro, and that strange woman, either Ozpin or some other commander that he didn't know about, had arranged for him to be imprisoned. Which was a good choice, especially for what he had done.

The woman that had appeared next to him after Kuro had taken over his senses and body, had told him of a fairy tale called the Maidens being true, of the silver-eyed warriors and other mythological/legends that could possibly be true.

Like the old wise wizard, and the old witch being rivals but according to her, she didn't think those to be true. She hadn't told him why she was in his mind, other then a mention of similar existences/other stuff that he either didn't comprehend or was too worried about those kids that had attempted to get him back.

It seemed as if they had succeeded, despite the fact that it was mostly due to that woman's intervention, and the fact that he saw that people were actually trying to help him out, which had inspired him.

The woman whom he had decided to call Taylor, simply for the fact that he had nothing to base his name on her. He couldn't even describe her properly apart from the fact that her hair changed colour depending on her mood, that she could beat him in a fight, and she wore the combination of Weiss, Blake and Ruby's outfit, into an actually reasonably cool looking outfit.

Taylor had helped him out, and she was apparently trying to organize his brain enough that she could talk to him. But, he wasn't stupid and could tell that it was going to take time, whatever she said about that it wasn't going to take as long as he thought it would.

He did appreciate the fact that she helped him out, whatever cynical thoughts sprouted about the whole situation.

A loud creak sounded out, and he turned his head towards the sound, his hair due to sweat and the fact that he hadn't been in water/had a shower hiding his vision for a second.

"Weiss? Is that you?" Six asked, a raspy voice sounding extremely foreign to his ears. At the very least, he recognized quite a few of her features.

"I'm Winter Schnee, her sister." The white-haired woman answered, clinically. Her eyes narrowed at his form, as she demanded, "How do you know my sister?"

He let out a small chuckle, "I know her since I'm 'friends' with her. We don't talk much, but she seems nice under that cold exterior. Which means a similar situation to you."

"Don't inquire about me... But I swear that if anything has happened to my sister because of you, I will disect you into a million pieces." The woman threatened, her sword shoving into his face.

"Just ask her. She probably really wants to see you, and you _can't_ apparently..." He taunted, knowing that she was probably his observer during his incarceration, and he hated going to prison for something out of his control.

He still had his Pip Boy on him, but they had chained his arms so good that he could barely move his hands. He honestly didn't know how Mitchell had gotten that thing off, and they hadn't seemed to crack it either.

She growled, and a glyph was unwillingly summoned... Which meant an inheritable power like Ruby and her mother?

"Shut up, you psychopath!" Winter shot back, angrily.

He snarled, an ugly expression on his usually calm face. "Fuck you, you narcissic bitch!"

He was officially not going to apologize for any of his comments. He wasn't stupid, he could tell that supposed duty and loyalty was stopping her visiting her sister, who wanted her to see her achievements or even a bit of advice which was stupid, in his opinion.

She was suddenly in his face, and she slapped him in the cheek. He responded by headbutting her, smiling at the fact that even Aura, couldn't help from a well placed headbutt, as she was forced back a few steps.

"How do you like that, _Winter_?" He asked, a sneer on his face as she shook her hand, at his reinforced body. He was a cyborg at this point, with a reinforced brain, heart and nearly all of his bones being reinforced.

She let out a small cry of frustration, but immediately straightened herself as a male voice sounded out. "Calm down, Winter. Ozpin, Qrow and I are coming in."

And thus entered three males, all with (in his opinion) weapons that seemed to be mandatory for their style, apart from Ozpin with his cup of coffee.

"So, you didn't manage to control him as you said that you would, eh?" A man with a stubble of a beard, snarked at the white-haired woman. She responded with merely a sneer.

"Haha. Hah." Imra quipped, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "She couldn't control her anger, at a little picking at her weaknesses."

"Neither could you, Imra." Ozpin remarked, sipping from his coffee.

"I might have been fine with it, if I wasn't in fucking chains, and being isolated. But hey, what do I know? I'm a fucking Wastelander, with no clue how the fuck this world works." He replied, bitterly.

Ozpin frowned for an unnoticable reason, and asked cautiously. "Imra? Is there another personality in your head, apart from Kuro?"

"A woman, that I'm going to call Taylor because I don't even know her name." He answered, with a rise of his eyebrow. "And don't ask me when she got here, because I don't know. I've done this so many times, and I haven't seen her until now."

"Wait, you do this thing reguarly back in this Mojave place?" Qrow asked, seemingly half shocked, and half pitiful.

"Yep. You're lucky that _he_ hasn't done anymore damage then he already has, because I can do a fuckton of damage if I really wanted to." Imra replied, a distasteful frown on his face at the mention of Kuro. "So, what are you going to do with me? I'm obviously too dangerous to be in contact with probably anyone, so what are you going to do with me?"

"We first need to analyse your psychological state, before acting." The black-haired man stated, the first time that he had said anything; since he had told that they were coming to Winter.

"I think that you can tell that I'm a fucked up person," The Courier stated, bluntly. "I don't think that many people have my problem, eh?"

Ozpin glanced at Winter, uncomfortably, but she acquiesed with a curt nod. "There was a student at Beacon called Blanche Schnee about ten years ago, who had nearly the same problem as you, but not as extreme."

"There was no name for her other personality, was there?" He said.

"No, but she calmed down after she went on a trip for two years, visiting Mistral and other places. But, she died seven years ago when she fought off Grimm for her younger sister Weiss, who has locked the memory from her psyche. Blanche doesn't exist for her, because of that event." He continued.

"What was she like after she calmed down," A feminine voice suddenly asked, as she also entered the room, wearing a lab coat, and a Pip Boy?

"Where did you get that from?" Imra demanded, a weird expression on his face at seeing a Wastelander. "Which Vault did you come from?"

Qrow and Winter looked confused, but a look from their commanders made something clear.

The brown-haired woman blinked at the mention of a Vault, and replied, "Vault 111... Why?"

"I'm just curious, because I'm wondering how the fuck you got here. You don't seem to have a lot of combat-worthiness, but you're obviously a thinker instead. Why come here?" Imra continued, narrowing his eyes distrustfully.

"I reckon that I came here the same way, that you came. And I didn't come here on purpose." She replied.

"Wait... You discovered my base?" Six questioned, an amused smirk on his face. "Did you notice my traps, and then it opened up into my armoury, right?"

"Er... Yes? All I did was shoot at one trap." The woman said, nervously. "Is that a problem?"

"Nah... Because I did redact my journal, that you undoubtedly read. I'm right, aren't I?" The Courier replied, with his eyes drifting to his chains. "When am I getting out of these things?"

"When you've proved that you're still psychologically stable, since this woman apparently has some experience with mental health issues." The revolver-using man answered, firmly. "I know that you'll want to rebel; thus Winter shall be keeping a lookout on your case."

"Just a quick question..." Imra asked, with a nod to the man called Ironwood, according to the conversation with Schnee. "Where am I exactly?"

"Beacon and yes, RWBY, JNPR, Neo can visit you if they choose to." Qrow replied, avoiding to actually say his nieces names.

"What about Torchwick?" He continued.

"He's going to be your roommate, since he's currently going through an interrogation." Winter said, peering down at him.

"Finally, a face that isn't either weary, angry or stoically hiding shit." Six said, sarcastically. Which were both words that did not go together, normally.

And he was left alone with the strange fellow Wastelander, that was analysing him. He decided to get out of here, quickly as possible and started to tap his fingers against the chair.

Hopefully they'd be sensible to let him out if either wanted a shit, or a piss. Yes, he was angry about the whole situation, but figured that fighting either Pyrrha, Nora or Yang would be a viable option.

"How do you think that you got this problem?" She tentatively asked, fingering her gun.

"I got shot in the head, in exactly the right spot to make me like this. And least, that was what Doc Mitchell told me about this whole shitstorm." He answered, boredly as he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"What did you do to the one that did this to you?"

"I shot his legs off, and then asked the Legion to crucify him before I fucked them over." The Courier answered, bluntly, noting that she was now swallowing hardly. "What's your name, then?"

"Laura." She replied, honestly. "Any friends of note to speak of?"

"I had a few friends back in the Mojave, who all got killed by either the Legion, NCR or the dangers of the Divide. Over here... I guess that I have Ruby, her team, JNPR, and Neo." The Conqueror of the Divide listed off.

"Were you the one who fought off Ulysses, and then reasoned with him?"

"Yeah, why?" He said, warily. "What did he do?"

"He conquered the entirety of the Eastern United States, and said his reasons were because of a man called Courier Six, who's the only one who could possibly beat him in a fight." The woman answered, slight admiration in her voice.

"At the very least, he admits that I could fuck him over." The man muttered, under his breath, wondering over that fight.

The fight with that man had destroyed Ulysses' Temple, (after they had fought off the marked men), a good section of the Divide, and killed thousands of the Tunnellers in the crossfire. He wondered how Ulysses had dealt with those fuckers, but that wasn't a problem for him.

"What the hell are the point of these questions?" He asked, bluntly and loudly.

"I need to gain a grasp of your character, and then decide if you're ready to be let out." Laura said, her pen falling towards his feet, and out of her reach.

He shoved it back with his foot, and she smiled. "And that is the reason that I reckon that you can be let out, at the moment. Isn't this woman in your head, organizing stuff in there?"

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't." The Courier answered, guardedly.

"I can tell that she is. I'm not an idiot. I did get 10 intelligence in my SPECIAL test."

"That doesn't mean anything, and you know it, since I have only 5 intelligence, but I managed to outwit and beat Ulysses, who has ten in every SPECIAL characteristic." Imra retorted.

"Hmm. Maybe." The strange woman said in response. "But, do you know if she's going to get rid of Kuro?"

"Firstly, she's called Taylor, and she's currently organizing my mind so that she can talk to me whenever she wants to."

"Can't Kuro do that with you?" Laura asked, curiously.

"Only if what I percieve as negative emotions spike," he answered, realizing something. "He's been planning this ever since I got here, that motherfucker."

"What?"

"It was weird, because for a while he was all cool, and then _this_ fucking happens." He ranted, angrily his face turning ugly.

"Calm down! You'll only awaken Kuro and nobody wants that to happen again, do we?" Laura ordered, gently. Similar to a mother, in all respects, he realized.

He forgot what his mother was like, it was all... Gone, after Benny had fucked him over through his simple deliverying of a package. Then again, he would've probably never arrived here, stopped Ulysses, Father Elijah amongst other things.

And it had all started over a single man's greediness, and ended with his transportation to Remnant.

But all that was in the past, and Ulysses had taken up as the leader of the Mojave (he assumed) and would eventually conquer the entirety of the USA. He was certainly strong enough, intelligent, and other shit.

But, hopefully Ulysses would take up Arcade, who was the only one who hadn't died in the harsh conditions that the Mojave gave.

Laura had left him to his thoughts, which was well appreciated as he brooded.

Like an anime character.

* * *

Jaune wondered why he was the one to tell of the events involving Imra, when he had barely done anything apart from strategize, and force Imra back barely a single step.

He entered the headmaster's office, gulping at the sight of Qrow, Ironwood and Ozpin looking at him collectively.

"So, he's the one who knocked out Courier Six before Kuro could possibly gain control again?" The general asked.

"Yes. He might not be the best fighter, but he sure has an intuition which is impressive among Hunters." Ozpin commended, which made the boy blush in embrassment.

"Using general nouns nowadays?" commented Qrow, who quickly took a sip of his flask.

"Seems appropriate since it's an equal division of girls and boys." The grey-haired man replied.

"Er... Why did you call me up here, instead of Pyrrha or Ruby?" Jaune asked, mustering his courage.

"Have you heard of the silver-eyed warriors, the Maidens, the Witch and the Wizard, the Divided One and the Faker?" Ozpin questioned, as he sipped of his tea.

"Don't remember any of them, sorry." The boy answered, frowning in concentration.

"The silver-eyed warriors tale, is about a girl who lost her mother to the Grimm, and was angry enough to scare of the Grimm with her eyes. She then became the savior of a country, according to the tale." Ironwood explained, waiting for something.

Did sound similar to what Ruby had told him of her past. "Sounds familiar... You're talking about Ruby nearly exactly, at least the first part."

"It is Ruby's ancestor." Qrow deadpanned, with a sip of his flask.

"You're kidding me." Jaune replied, immediately. "Do you think that I'm a idiot?"

"Do you think that we'd lie to you, Mister Arc?" Ironwood prodded. "I also dislike this situation, but it is necessary."

"All the fairy tales are real?" asked the boy, more worried about his friend, to care about anything. "What about the other three? They probably talk about people similar to people I know, I'd bet."

"Maybe." Ozpin stated, calmly. "Mister Arc, why do you think that you've been brought here?"

"...I don't know." The Arc finally answered, with a frown.

"Despite the fact that many of the stories revolve around the first three, there are other tales like the Divided One, and the Faker. They are in the backround, because they are significantly more bloody, more dangerous, and more notably, revolve around the third one, which is heavily redacted." The headmaster continued, seriously.

"What's the uncensored version?" Jaune asked, swallowing whatever he was scared of.

"The Wizard and the Witch is severely redacted because they are the origins of nearly every fairy tale to date, excluding the Faker and the Divided One. It is redacted since the original tells of the Witch wanted to essentially create Grimm. The Wizard agreed, because he loved her, and they created the Grimm. The Wizard thought that she was creating evil monsters, and attempted to stop her. The Witch pleaded with him, saying that she wasn't doing so, but the Wizard stopped the experiment anyway. The Grimm in their infancy, were attuned to the negative emotions that the two were displaying and became the things that you see now." Ozpin told, his eyes becoming sadder as he continued.

"The Witch turned into the mother of the Grimm, who obeyed her every command. In response, and to save the humans whom the Witch hated, the Wizard created the Maidens, and the silver-eyed warriors. Other fairy tale writers, based it upon that – the Witch becoming the villain, who created all of the villains in their stories, and the Wizard doing the same, but with heroes." The headmaster continued.

"What about the Faker, and the Divided One?" The teen questioned, curiously.

"You shouldn't really seperate the two. They interwine into one tale, eventually. In fact, we shouldn't really call them tales, more like legends seeped into reality." Ironwood said to the boy.

"I mean, what are they about?"

The trio shared a glance, that Jaune didn't notice since he was thinking about the repercussions if Ruby activated her power, and the fact that fairy tales were suddenly becoming true...

"The Faker existed with the Maidens, but was completely independent from them in many ways. He helped the original Kingdoms in their time of need, acting out before the Maidens could arrive. But, the origins of his name come from the fact that he could temporarily slow down time, and he faked his way into an academy for Hunters, to gain training there. He was reasonably competent, but quickly realized that he was outmatched. His drive to suceed was gained, and he concentrated on training his body, and aura. He didn't have any particular advantage, but in pure determination he did." The Atlas native explained, motioning for Qrow to continue.

"And that is where the Divided One comes in, from nowhere. He had arrived here by accident, and quickly fought against the Faker, soundly defeating him. The older man noted the boy's talent, and decided to teach him what he knew about fighting. After a while, it was revealed that the Divided One had a mental condition, and was thus put under surveillance, and eventually the Divided One snapped. The Faker with his new fighting prowess, managed to stop the Divided One from destroying the town, with help from the Maidens." Qrow continued, with a slight tip of his head, staring down at Jaune.

"This is when it gets bloody. The school saw the Divided One as a monster who needed to be put down. The Faker decided to side with his friend, and trainer. It should be noted that the reason that the Faker sided with the One, is because he was a pariah for being so unskilled, upon arriving at the school. Only the teachers gave the boy the light of day. The Divided One and the Faker fought with a surprising amount of synchronicity, and skill. Disaster struck, and the Grimm under the orders of the Witch, decided to attack at that very moment. It was a massacre, and eventually only the staff members, the Divided One and the Faker survived. There were survivors, but they were enraged and decided to attempt to kill the Faker for his supposed treachery and the Faker, was forced to brutally murder his classmates, with his sword decapitating all of them." The alcholic told, looking at Jaune in the eyes.

The teen stared back, swallowing hard. "What? I know that I seem similar to him, but don't judge on fairy tales. The Faker's tale doesn't end like that, I bet."

"It doesn't," permitted the teacher, with a nod. "The Faker eventually finds the Witch with the Divided One, and attempt to end the threat of the Grimm forever. The Witch is surprised by how well they wre fighting against her, and used a spell to manipulate their minds, into fighting _for_ her. This is where they interact with the Wizard, the silver-eyed warriors and the Maidens, and this whole thing ends in this battle."

"The Divided One and the Faker aren't dangerous because they are extremely fast, or strong. It is because they are extremely tenacious, and _versatile_. For example, the Faker used a sword primarily? Within a heartbeat, he could pull out a shotgun and shoot you in the face. The Divided One is worse, because he could actually keep up with the Wizard's group in terms of speed and strength. He could pull out a sword, and then pull out a sniper and be accurate. But, he didn't have a Aura, or a Semblance, but was surprisingly good at taking a hit since he got shot in the head, stood up and attacked the one who shot him." Ozpin took over from Qrow.

"What happened next?" Jaune questioned, uncomfortably as he tapped his feet against the ground.

"Surprisingly, the Witch won, and as she stood over the Wizard, her magic slipped from their mind. Seeing a chance to survive and rebuild what he had lost, he pleaded with the two, who also realized that they had a chance to redeem themselves, helped the Wizard. They escaped, the Witch finding out barely an hour later. By then, the Wizard had cured them of their madness, and the trio set out to find the Maidens and whatever was left of the silver-eyed warriors." Ozpin concluded. "That's how it ended. It's left historians baffled by how it abruptly ended, but they concluded that the author either died, or decided to move on."

"I'm sorry if I look like an idiot, but what does this have to do with me?" Jaune asked.

"Since these all seem to be true, Ironwood, Qrow, Goodwitch, and the leaders of every Academy have decided to try and regather the Maidens, the silver-eyed warriors and et cetera. But, then we have the problem of history repeating itself. Thus, we have decided to get the Divided One and the Faker on our side, and resistant against the mind spells." The old man said, smiling a tiny bit.

"...I'm the ancestor of the Faker, aren't I?" The boy concluded. "And either Imra or that woman is the Divided One. I'm right, right?"

"A pun worthy of Yang." commented the scythe-wielder. "But yes, you've hit the nail on the head of our thinking."

"So, I have to get trained by Imra when his psychological analysis is over, and in the meantime, train like a maniac?" The teen added, after a second of thought.

"Again, you've hit the nail on the head. And keep an eye on Ruby. I'll explain it to Yang, before she thinks you're eyeing her sister like a piece of meat." Qrow continued.

"Thanks. I'll cover anything else." Jaune appreciated the hand. It would have been complicated to explain to Yang, why he was always observing her sister.

"Well, Mister Arc; I think that you have class in half an hour, and it's been two hours since you've come here, so you'd better get going." Ozpin interrupted, and before the teen got out, he addded. "And, we'll keep you updated."

The boy nodded, and excused himself.

The pieces were all moving, and the game was on.

And Salem had the best pieces, at the moment.

* * *

 **AN:** Didn't mean to add a lot of lore to RWBY, but oh well. Also, read all of that long-ass dialogue. Because I've made a few (hopefully good) decisions on the lore.

Also, all opinions of characters, is how THEY view shit like that. Not mine.

This move was planned. I have planned this story, and hopefully everything will make sense, soon enough.

And to the guest saying Summer Rose, I might have picked her, if she wasn't so stagnated as a character in those types of situations. But, I have something planned for her.

And officially, Jaune is a main character. Not _the_ main, that's Imra but he's important. Also He's not going to be OP!Jaune that people want, but he'll be strong. Good. If you want OP!Jaune, read either the Games We Play, or the planned sequel, the Lie We Tell. Now that is an OP character if I've seen one, but I excuse it because Ryuugi is my senpai.

Jokes aside, everything is coming together. But this story isn't going to end at chapter 14 or anything like that, hopefully. There's some power levels that I'm going to have to sort out, because crossovers are hard to not make your main character OP-as-hell, since you probably love that character to pieces.

I'm looking at you Naruto crossover section, where even in DxD where they can destroy entire continents if they wanted to, Naruto is still the strongest. Meh. Never liked Naruto all that much anyway.

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed because I'm going to attempt another **modded** playthrough of Fallout 4, and you'll see me in about twenty days or something like that.


	8. Apologies

I seem to be doing this rewriting shit, a lot. Mostly for the reason that I dislike what I've written, and that I've gained a superior understanding of whatever crossover material I'm writing about.

In my opinion, I had a great concept that I well... Never really expanded upon, created shit, you name it.

If you want a list, of what I dislike and reasoning, I'll put one right...

Now.

 **1 - The Courier himself.**

Imra had quite a few character traits, that I like, but a myriad of ones that I dislike. And his power level fluctuates so much, that I can barely track it anymore. But, let's put it this way - he's isn't meant to be that powerful.

In my perspective, the Courier in general is a guy/girl that takes on his opponents through sheer force of will, determination and not pure skill like Imra does. Like, in your first playthrough, did you fight Lanius on his terms?

I know that I didn't, and I abused the many extremely powerful items that I could against his ass. Ulysses is very much the same, but I even unleashed the badass that is Boone in power armor, and the anti-material rifle, which I never usually do against boss NPCS.

My character himself against Ulysses, used the Fatman, that sledgehammer weapon that I forgot the name of, and tons of weapons against that guy. He wasn't wearing power armor, but he was wearing the Elite Riot armor that has one of the highest DT in any armor that I've seen in my playthrough.

I reckon that you've got my point - my playthrough was essentially me abusing the fact that I had the most powerful weapons/armor, that I had tons of health, the Pip-Boy, and finally the fact that I had Boone tailing my ass, being the badass that he is.

And that my Courier that I based Imra off, is essentially a twenty-sevenish man instead of twenty or some other number that I put down in the fic. And I really do think that a young Courier is extremely unrealistic.

 **2 - Where it was headed.**

I was trying to go the magical, fantasy-ish route with prophecies and all that shit, but now I've realized something.

That it doesn't work at all, with either the fact that I've crossed it over with Fallout, and that Imra/any Courier, is one of the worst type of things to base all that around.

And I generally dislike where RWBY is headed with all that magic shit. I do like where the story itself is heading, but that silver-eyed, maidens and all that is too much in my books. They just feel like a vague attempt to get into the higher power levels that fiction (in general) is trying to get into.

Now you could argue that it adds depth, but I really disagree. They should have made the characters stronger through sheer hard work, training, and even their Semblances which in my opinion would have made it all much more badass.

Yes, I'll admit it, I sound like Rock Lee but it's truthfully how I feel about the matter.

To put it in a sentence, it feels like a Deus Ex machina that _might_ have been forshadowed (you have to admit, that it was shoddy forshadowing at best. I mean, a single vague description that can be taken many ways is forshadowing nowadays? What?) Now, Ruby becoming more powerful because she is a silver-eyed warrior is cool and all, but don't make it a Mangekyo Sharingan type of thing, Rooster Teeth? Alright?

 **3 - Differences in morality.**

Now, before I get pitchforked even more, let me explain.

RWBY and Fallout don't really mesh, in the whole morality scale to put it blankly. Most of you probably/hopefully already knew that, but I'll still conjure up an example for all you guys/girls.

Hmm...

Killing in the two verses. Let's talk about that.

Fallout in general makes you practically a mass-murderer, in a lot of cases even if it is indirectly.

Now, the only notable deaths that I've seen on RWBY are... Summer Rose (meh. She shouldn't really be on, since she hasn't appeared, but... I have this guy.) Tukson (off-screen for the most part), Pyrrha and er... That's it?

Let's take Fallout: New Vegas, now shall we?

(Please note that I'm taking every ending, faction in consideration. And that it's my rather crappy memory.)

Benny. That guy that shot you in the head, remember?

The entirety of Goodsprings. The Powder Gangers.

The Brotherhood of Steel. That NCR Ranger that you kill to get access to the bunker.

Mr House. Colonel Moore. President Crocker. Caesar. Ulysses. Lanius. That doctor that can cause the end of the entire Mojave (if you choose the side with him).

The entire Mojave itself, through simply playing a kill-everything playthrough/or the above.

Now, admittedly, the show is barely four volumes in, but don't pull a face-heel turn suddenly! At least, make it seem from the start that despite the fact that the main characters are all naive, it's a death world.

But it didn't. And then, about five episodes in, you have Rooster Teeth telling people that the show is unadvised to be watched by kids, that character death is going to happen constantly.

Despite my misgivings about the show/manga/the writing, Naruto surprisingly had it rather spot on, with the fact that Naruto was a naive shit, but other older/wiser ninja were there to tell people that it was a world where shit happens.

I'm not demanding that it become another Attack on Titan, here people. Just make an effort to actually put in place, what you're saying about the world.

My point was before I went off on a tangent, was that generally, I think that most of the cast of RWBY would be really reluctant to trust any Wastelander, especially your character, whatever build he/she may be.

 **4 - I messed up my own story**.

I can explain my reasoning, and _hopefully_ not go off on a tangent unlike above.

Remnant's Courier had become in my mind, random things that I inserted there for well... No reason at all. Neo becoming his partner? A stretch of my imagination. I see Neo as simply having the benefit of fan-made characterization, a rather fantastically crazy weapon set, and a blank slate for the most part in terms of personality.

Now, even then, I messed with her character so fucking hard that she essentially became an OC that replaced Neo.

Next, we have the fact that I used the generally overfucking used plotline of him going to Beacon for no reason, and that he landed in the Emerald Forest, has an effect on Blake's arc for no reason apart from being an acquantaince, and all that.

If I do rewrite this fic, I'll try my best to make it original. I'm not spoiling anything apart from the fact that...

He is Level 50, and a badass.

* * *

If you survived that longass... Well, criticism of nearly everything that RWBY stands for, (I'm joking), and my fic (truth), I hope you patiently await the next installment of the new coat of paint that Remant's Courier needs/deserves.

I might start it, as soon as this goes online.

Oops. Spoilers.


	9. Update

Just thought that I'd update you by saying that the rewrite has been released, under the name of Forced Changes.


End file.
